Ainz the Demon Lord of Magic and Lust
by Kratoast
Summary: Instead of being a skeleton Overlord with no Dick, Ainz is an Incubus Maou that will fuck and conquer all the females in the Overlord universe. Harem/Sex. Mostly just straight fucking while following the main story line. First few chapters are being edit. The later chapters are more polished. Chapters that marked as commission are one-shots and not related to the overall story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Overlord, this is basically an XXX Parody where Ainz has a dick and can answer back Albedo and Shalltear advantages. It will follow the main storyline mainly, there won't be much added plots or twists aside from keeping Nigun and Clementine alive to create more sex scenes plus Clementine is my fav characters that's not from Nazarick. Most chapters will mostly be a sex scene between Ainz + X or his Harems. Right now I planned to make scenes for Shalltear, Narberal, Clementine, some of the maids. Depend on the receptions and views I will do more. Don't expect super good grammars or good writing like "Light Downfall" or sexy af writing like "Falling to Temptations" (That dude is a paid writer I'm just a bore horny college student writing to past time). I will try to give a scenario for each scene but if I'm not that creative so Just take the scene for what they are. That is all. Leave reviews and suggestions if you have any. I am also looking for an editor to make the scenes spicier and improve my grammars if you are feeling up to the task just leave a review with your email and I'll invite you to a discord where we can talk more about it. Thanks for checking out my story.**

 _*This scene is after Ainz Announce his name changes in the Novel, In this version since Ainz is a Maou he's opened to conquering the world since the beginning. Albedo after announcing Ainz's "Ambition" of conquering the world stayed with her master after everyone left the throne room, openly seduce Ainz and since he's an Incubus, it is his duty to answer a maiden's desires*_

Noticing her masters gazed on her chest and his lustful eyes. Albedo smiled deviously and brought her face closer. Her eyes glistening with lust as she inches closer and closer to Ainz's face. Ainz unconsciously put his hand on her neck and pull her closer, then pressed his lips against Albedo's. Waves of pleasures washed through Ainz's body as their tongues entwine with each other's.

[*kiss*…ufuuu 3 Albedo moans pleasurably as Ainz's hands slowly caressing her bosoms. Rubbing her breasts thoroughly in uniform]

"Ahhnnn, Aininnzzz-Samaaaa" *splooshhhh* Albedo's nether regions getting wetter and wetter as Ainz rubbed his hands all over her breasts more violently like a beast in heat.

The excitement from kissing and rubbing Albedo makes Ainz's dick erect fully and pressing hard against Albedo's stomach. Sensing her master's erect member, Albedo breaths lustfully and slowly lower herself into a kneeling position.

Albedo smiled seductively, her lust filled to the max while grasping Ainz's hard dick. Her eye fully dilated while thinking "Ahhhn, finally I will become one with Ainz-sama, I beat that bitch Shalltear!" Meanwhile, Ainz, lost in the pleasures of Albedo soft hands, feeling his conscious drifting away into pleasure land, forgetting about the guilts of having sex with his friend's "Daughter".

"It was them who abandoned me! I remained loyal and waited for them for years, but they never come back. I don't know why I get teleport to this new world alongside Nazarick but since I was the one who responsible for changing Albedo's setting to become my most Loyal loving slave, I have to take responsibility for it."

While Ainz was lost in his thoughts and pleasures, Albedo in one quick motion, brought his dick deep into her mouth, her breaths going up her throat hitting Ainz's dick while her tounge entangled around it.

[Uhnumm, Nnnn, *lick*, *suuuckk*…Chuuu….Ahhnnn…innzzz…sammaaaa]

Ainz felt his mind went blanks for several moments during Albedo intense deepthroats. 'Is this the Fellatio I always see in those porn back on earth? Not that I would know' While thinking that, another waves of pleasures hit him as Albedo is now sucking on his balls while simultaneously simulating his butthole with her elegant finger.

Ainz dick growth larger with the new sensations and he felt something gushing from the very base of his dick. Feelings her master's members bulging up, Albedo increase her sucking and then….

[A, aaaaaaa! N, Noooo Good Albedo, I'm cummings!] Ainz's hands grasped both of Albedo horns and pulled her face toward his dick and he started humping her face violently while his semen gush forward into Albedo's throats.

[Nmmmnuuu! ….Nnnnn…..*gulp*gulp*gulp*….] Albedo eye rolled up as the master's semen gush forward nonstop into the deepest part of her body as her pussy start convoluting from the pleasures of tasting the Supreme Being whom she worshiped with all her heart for the first time.

"Haaaa..haaa…*gulp*….Ahhh…Ainzz-Samaaa 3….You let out so much, I am so happy" Still barely conscious from the wave of pleasures, Albedo eyes are a haze as she looks up at her master's face who's still lost in the pleasures.

Ainz's mind were a blank, his first blowjobs experience from a woman was from an NPC his friend created. In this new world where the NPCs came alive, he would never though his first experience would be with an exotic being such as Albedo. In his old world, Suzuki had already accepted that he will die alone and a virgin, but with these new-found pleasures, Ainz feel himself losing his humanity rapidly and giving into the nature of his Incubus race. "There's no time for regrets now, if this is a dream then I don't want to wake up, I will experience everything this world has to offers. I will ravish any NPCs, No; Any Women in Nazaricks and in this world. I will conquer this world and make sure it will never become like Earth…"

Still lost in his thoughts, Ainz didn't realized Albedo already stripped down to her underwear. When he looks up and saw a half-naked Albedo in pure white lingerie, his mind snapped and his dick growth ever larger. He leaps forward, lifting Albedo up in the air and slammed her body onto the throne creating a deafening noise

"Yahnnn….Ainz-sama 3." Since Albedo has the highest defense in Nazarick, a slam that would normally disintegrate most beings without sufficient gears and levels only triggered her lust to be dominate by her master even more. *splooshh* her pussy gush out when her master buried his face into it and started to lick it mercilessly while using his hand to squeeze her breasts. Attacked with a wave of pleasures after pleasures, Albedo feels her mind slipping, her breath ragged, and drools started to drip out from her immaculate pink lips. With ragged breath, she run her hands through the master's dark hairs, while moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Aiiiisisnnzzz-Samaaaa 3 I love you! I love you! I love you! Nhnnnnn…..Ahnnnnn"

Ainz, motivate by Albedo moans as well as the sweet taste of her pussy's nectars, plunge his tongue into her pussy's entrance and started to lick it up and down while using his hands to grasp at Albedo's large ass. Pulling her back and forth, imitating what he saw the actors in those AV movies he used to masturbate to. And as a trait of the Incubus race, his salvia and especially his tongue are laced with Aphrodisiac of the strongest kinds, which only further increase Albedo's orgasms.

Looking up at Albedo, he saw not the immaculate, beautiful Overseer, but a bitch in heat who's ready to get ravage by him to the end of time. The guilts of fucking one of his friend's "daughter" are long gone. Replaced by unsated lusts and aching to release it, the only thing on Ainz's mind right now is to plunge his cock into this bitch's pussy.

Spreading Albedo's legs wide open, Ainz plunge his burly huge cock into Albedo's immaculate virgin pussy in one swift motions. Albedo's body twitched as she bent her back, her pussy convulsed and blew a tide as her virginity is taken by the master she worshiped. Happiness and pleasures filled her body as she takes in the Supreme Being's cock. She had beaten Shalltears and be the first woman in Nazarick to receive the honor of being ravage by the Demon King, her beloved Ainz-sama. Her heart throbbed violently as she felt a never-known-before sensation despite being a Succubus. Her body fully embraced the master's cock as he rapidly thrusting his huge cock into the deepest part of her body. She can feel her womb dropping, her pussy walls tightening with each thrusts, clinging desperately to the master's cock.

[Ahnnnn…haaahaaaa…Aiiinzssss-Samaaaa ….Hnnmnnnn…Uwaaaaa]

The Throne's room echo with wet noises, Albedo's moans and Ainz's grunting. Ainz's cocks swelling more and more with each thrust as he feels another wave of pleasures rapidly rushing up his cock. Albedo's legs tightly hug his back, making him thrust deeper into her pussy. With a grunt, he releases an amazing amount of semen deep into Albedo wombs. At the same time, he can feel her pussy tightening even more and her legs and arms pulling his body ever closer. Sweats, musk, and body fluids mixed together producing a overwhelming smells that make one's mind go blank. As he released the last of his semen into Albedo's womb while she's speak incoherently with her eyes rolled into her head. His sanity slowly returns to him. Realizing what he had done, Ainz surprised that he felt no regrets nor guilts anymore. But rather, a sense of satisfaction of making an immaculate beauty such as Albedo into his Bitch. His humanity slipping away rapidly without him knowing it. He's becoming what he roleplayed as, A Demon King of Magic and Lust.

In Yggdrasil, each race can ascend to a higher level when they reach a certain requirements' and jobs level. Such as a Lich can become an Overlord if one invests enough in Mana, Wisdom, and Necromancy. In Ainz's case, his build focus entirely in roleplaying as a Demon Lord of Lust. Since the Satouru Suzuki in real life is a hermit and virgin with no friends, he made his character into what he desired the most, a handsome, lustful Incubus that can get any woman he wanted. He started as a Bard and later specialized into the Puppeteers and Destruction Branch magic since he still need some offensive spells for raids. Little did he knows that those are the perquisite jobs requirements to become a Demon Lord Candidate. Later-on, during the peaked of Ainz Own Goal when the guild needed a guild leader with high levels in the "Ruler" Job to get bonuses to the Guild's base. Momonga took up the job even though he wanted Touch Me to have it. Since the "Ruler" Jobs is not really useful for raids or PvP and it's mainly just a roleplay jobs that give various bonuses to the guilds, Power builds players in the guilds like Touch me and Ulbert didn't really have any interested in it and since Momonga wanted to keep both of his friends happy he took on the job even though he was entertaining the idea of changing his race into a skeleton Lich and start a new role play as a Necromancer. Thus, the guild gathered their resources and acquired all the best materials to help Momonga maxed out his Rulers Job. Upon achieving level 5 in Rulership, Momonga was surprised to find that he had achieved another Job. One of the many hidden Jobs in Yggdrasils that require max levels of very specifics jobs to achieve and they always have one level. Upon achieving such jobs, a player will be reward with Two special Super-tier spells as well as some bonus to certain stats.

A special trait of high-level Incubus that had achieved the Maou status is that they have infinite stamina/libido; however, this came with a cost, they need constant sex and dominants over others to keep from going berserks. Once they went Berserks, they will rampage till their power ran out and eventually self-implode from the uncheck lust.

These traits are mostly just flavored texts back in Yggsadrils and in fact the "Maou" status for the Incubus race only give them a 10% increase in Stamina and Mana. Since Ainz's build focus mainly on roleplaying as a Demon King of Magic and Lust. He put a lot of points into Wisdom and Luck since he need to maximize his spells hit-chance as a backline. However, in the New World, everything about Ainz's race and special status are factored in and thus, true to his nature, he needs to dominate and conquers any females that arouse his lust and with unlimited Stamina/Libido; Ainz is cursed in a sense that he will need constant sex to keep a clear mind. This also came with a benefit that Ainz will find soon enough that due to his ridiculously high level in Wisdom and Luck, despite his worries, his road to conquests will be easier than he thinks. **(As long as he get laid everyday that is :P)**


	2. Demon Lord Ainz's Character Sheet

I do not own Overlord. Below is the Character Traits, Job levels and special skills of the Maou Ainz-sama. Keep in mind I don't really play DnD and the skills and stats here are mainly for the purpose of explaining Ainz's unlimited Libido and the skills are just cheap plot devices use so that he can dominate any bitches he wants for the sake of sex scenes. In the beginning, I entertained the idea of keeping Ainz a Lich and have him use tentacles magics, dildos and shits but alas I don't really have the creativity nor that much motivations for necrophilia fetishes. But, I may take a crack at the tentacles scene (probably with Shalltear or Clementine or a scenario where Ainz needs to fuck a bunch of bitches at once) if there are enough interest in the future.

Again, please do not expect super good writings, plot twists or anything beside from Ainz being an Alpha that fucks anything that is hot and have a vagina. Ainz-sama in my story will also be more Alpha, more confident about the NPC's loyalty, etc. He will still put on a façade of being an all-knowing ruler but since this story is mainly about sex it won't really play a big part in the story aside from plot device for more sex. He will have more intel of various things in the worlds for the sake of the story. Can't really have him act like the Novel Momonga and expect to have shit ton of sex. Think of it purely as an XXX Parody. I will try to keep true to the source material and personalities of various characters as much as I can but just keep in mind at the end of the day it's just mainly a porn fanfiction.

Name: Ainz Own Goal

Job: Leader of the 41 Supreme Beings of Glorious Nazaricks

Alignment: Extreme Evils

Racial Levels:

Imp 15 Level

High Incubus 5 Level

Maou 1 Level

Job Levels:

Bard 10 Level

Puppeteer 10 Level

Lore master 5 Level

Rulership 5 Level

Supreme Ruler 1 Level

Emperor 5 Level

Demon Emperor 1 Level

Special Traits:

Infinite Stamina/Libido: Due to the nature of Incubus that had ascended to Demon Lord status, all Maous have infinite Stamina and unstatible Libido. Requiring constant pleasures to keep their sanity. Since there are Spells in Yggdrasil that allow for the substitution of Mana to Health (Shalltear ability in Vol.3) or Stamina to Mana, etc. This effect is mainly a flavor text and any Maou Status player are given a 10% increase to Health and Stamina instead. However, in the New World, Ainz's Stamina/Libido is truly infinite, thus making him effectively immortal as long as he has efficient time to cast the Stamina substitution Spells.

Uncanny Charisma: Due to his full investment into the Rulership class to get various benefits for the Guild, Ainz unlocked various higher-level Jobs as well as traits that fit into the Job description. In Yggdrasil characters with High Charisma always get discount on various items from NPCs as well as a discount on guild upgrade. While not a useful ability in the game aside from its passive benefits, in the New World, this meant Ainz automatically have better impression on anyone he met even if they are his enemies.

Aura of the Demon Emperor: Due to his Maou status, Ainz will have complete Dominion over Any Evil Alignment Beings under Levels 75. NPCs above that will experiences various degree of Oppressive Feelings and a desires to serve Ainz when the Aura is active.

Super-tier Spells from acquiring the Hidden Maou Class:

Absolutus Servitium (Absolute Servitude): Once a day the Maou can make someone his Absolute slaves, obedience and loyal to their last breath. In Yggdrasil, this spell is basically useless to any serious PvP players with Divine Anti-Mindcontrol Gears. It basically allows the Player to "control" the enemy's character for a period of 30s. In which they can force them to Suicide and win the Battle. On Raid boss it's a 10s stun. But due to its cast time and long CD it's mainly use as an Opening skill. In the New World, this mean that Ainz can make anyone his bitch for eternity with absolute Loyalty once a day and no one can resist it unless they have a Divine Level 100 Anti-mindcontrol gear. BASICALLY, this skill allows Ainz to add Bitches to his harem, I know, I know, lame af for a Super Tier spells but like I said, the skills are mainly just an excuse for Ainz-sama to Fuck some bitches.

Armageddon: The Maou summon the biblical event foretold in the bible down on his Enemies. Massive AoE dealing Damage equal to a Tier 10 Meteorite Spell. Only in a much larger Area. Think the Freeze the Lake spell in Vol 4 during the Lizardman Confrontations.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Overlord. This is basically an XXX Parody of Overlord where Ainz has a dick and is actively expanding his Harem. It will follow the main storyline, there won't be much added plots or twists aside from keeping Nigun and Clementine alive. Chapters will mostly be a sex scene between Ainz and members of his Harem. Do not expect super good writing or grammar. I am just a bore horny College student writing to past the time cause my Dorm internet is ass, so I can't play any online games. Thanks for checking out the story. Leave reviews for any suggestion or Kinks/Fetish Request you may have I am open suggestion to make the scene spicier. Follow and Favs for updates, I plan to update the story at least once a week.**

 _*After losing his Virginity to Albedo in the Throne's room, Ainz's now embrace the nature of the character he role-played as. A Demon Lord of Magic and Lust, but mainly Lust. Ainz's now determined to not only conquer the world to prevent the atrocities that happened to his old world, but also build a harem of beautiful women of all races to satisfy his carnage desires*_

-Nazarick, 9th Floor, Supreme Demon Lord Ainz's Room—

[Chuuu….Muuchuuuu…]

Ainz slowly woke up from his slumber feeling his lower part being wrapped up in something warm and pleasant. After teleporting from the Throne's room with Albedo to continue their romp, he passed out after cummings into Albedo for the 20th times that night.

[*kiss*, *lick* Ufufufu]

"Goooood Mooorniingg Aiizzns-Sammaa" Albedo said sloppily while still having Ainz's cock in her mouth.

"U, Umu…Good Morning Albedo' Ainz said while half closing his eyes, enjoying the wet sensation of Albedo lips and tongue as she's taking his whole burly shaft into her throats while caressing his balls and nipples with her elegant hands.

Ainz rubbed his eyes slowly, a habit from when he was still human since in this new body, he does not need to sleep nor eat. Although he can enjoy them if he chooses to. The Supreme Being leader, the Demon Emperor of Nazarick need some other kinds of food, Absolute dominations over others and earthly pleasures to sustain his sanity. Ainz found out that the reason he almost went berserk in the Throne room was due to him trying to suppress his desire for Albedo, all the flavor texts about his races and job levels are all true in the New World, which mean for him to keep his sanity he needs to have sex constantly.

"A curse and a blessing", think Ainz as he unconsciously moves one of his hand to hold Albedo horn and forcingly shove his cock down her throats rapidly.

[hmmmmm, Uwaaaaa?! Aiiinnz-Samaa?! Ugueeee!]

Surprised by the sudden choking sensation forced on her by the master. Albedo struggled to hold her breath while trying desperately not to pass out from the pleasures of being dominate by Ainz. *SPLOOOSHHH*

She felt a gush of thick semen gushing down her throats as the master gripped both of her horn and thrust violently while cummings, his burly cock swelled while it filled her stomach to the brim. Finally, when the master let go of her horns and laid back down, Albedo, half pass out from the orgasm of being dominated, looked up at Ainz with cloudy yellow eyes and ragged breath while holding back her choking and urge to puke as spilling any of the Supreme Being's precious seeds would be the highest offense worthy of a thousand deaths in her mind.

[Nnnn! Uwaaaa…] Opening her mouth lewdly while showing Ainz her mouth, Albedo smiles seductively as she sucks the rest of the semen out from Ainz's cock.

Watching all of this, Ainz can't help but get even bigger, as an Incubus, Ainz can shape and form his cocks in various shapes, he can even have two, three or four dicks if he chose to. However, Ainz wanted to experience all the "normal" sex first before experiencing with other shapes since he didn't have a girlfriend in his previous life. While still lost in his thought, he finds Albedo slowly saddling his cock, but not inserting it, on the lips of her pussy.

Lucubrating the underside of his enormous shaft with her pussy juices, Albedo slowly move back and forth, rubbing the entrance of her pussy along his shaft. Creating an illusion that it was inside.

"Nnnn…Nhnnnn…Amazing…Ainz-samaaaa…" Albedo whispers seductively while moving her hips faster a faster in a rhythm. *shlicks*shcliks*sploooshh* wet noises filled the room and slowly creating a pool of nectar on Ainz's stomach. Feeling more and more aroused, Ainz gripped Albedo's hips, lifting her up in the air then forcingly pushed her down onto his cock in one swift motion.

"AHhhnnn! Ainz-sammaaaaa!" Albedo throws her head backward while bending her back upon taking in Ainz's cock, peeing and squirting out sweet nectar at the same time due to the sheer size of it.

Enflamed by how Albedo react to his cock, Ainz's confident skyrocketed and he started to move his hips. He wanted to start slowly at first but due to the teasing Albedo did earlier, he unconsciously humps away at Albedo. With Albedo still half-pass out from the orgasmic insertion, Ainz started to piston away into her pussy, pulling his cocks all the way out and shoving it balls deeps again and again with each thrust making Albedo moans and cum more and more.

*Sploooshhhhh*Slihclikkkss*AHhhhhhnn*Aiiiinzzz-samaaaa*

Pounding noises mix with wet, musky smells filled the room as the bed is cover in Albedo's sweat, pee, and cum. Albedo is drifting in and out of her consciousness, her eyes rolled into her head and her tongue sticking out while she deliriously mutters incoherent words. The non-stop pounding Ainz giving her had turned the graceful Overseer into nothing more than a bitch that can think about nothing else but being ravage by her master. Gone are her elegant aura and the intelligence in her eyes. All she can think of now is how happy she is to be ravage by the cock of Ainz-sama.

With a grunt and inhuman speed, Ainz continue to pound at Albedo as her pussy tightening more and more around his cock. Ainz can feels a surge of pleasure rushing from his balls all the way to his cock, swelling rapidly as he releases his load into the deepest part of Albedo's womb. Filling her nonstop while still thrusting rapidly, he can see her stomach slowly inflate due to the insane amount of semen shooting into her wombs.

Finally, after a couple more thrust, he pulled his cock out with a *pop* sound while semen immediately gushes out from Albedo pussy. Looking at the pass out Albedo, Ainz feels a sense of satisfactions knowing that he would never have a chance of even looking at any woman of her caliber in his old world. Nay, there are no women who can match Albedo's beauty in his old world. However, despite the rapid pounding and the amount of semen he released into Albedo, Ainz can still feel his cock itching for more as it's still rock hard after that.

While contemplating whether he should just fuck Albedo while she's pass out or call one of the Homunculus maids to serve him. A knock came from his door.

"Who is it?" Ainz asked wondering who it could be

"Ainz-sama, it is I, Shalltear. Sorry to intrude your rest this early but I am coming by to pay respects to your esteem self before leaving for the mission you had entrusted upon me"

"Ah, I did order her to do some reconnaissance missions with Sebas and Solution didn't I" Ainz thought absently while still stroking his cock. He then thinks of a good idea.

"Since I am going to conquer the world due to Demiurge misunderstanding me and I need to keep a façade of being a competent ruler. I may as well announce my intentions of forming a Harem consists of Nazarick members and some of the women in this New World to get the Guardians as well as NPCs to stop their worries about not having an heir?"

After the meeting in the Colosseum when Nazarick first get transported, after he left, Ainz used a spying spell to listen into what the Guardian said behind his back and to his surprised all they got to said was blinded devotions, worships of him simply existing and how grateful they are that he stayed.

When Demiurge brought up the heir topic to Cocytus and Mare, Ainz brushed it off as some non-sense since he was immortal, and he had no intention of coming back to his shitty old world. However, after losing his virginity and spending more time testing out his abilities and traits these past few days confirming that he does need to constantly be fucking something to keep his sanity, the idea of a Harem crossed his mind since he can't just keep Albedo at his side forever because he needs her to run the Guild for him while he pretend to be the All-knowing master they all propped him up to be.

"Huhm…from Albedo reactions, despite being the highest defense NPC in Nazarick she still passed out if I do not control myself. My plan of just having one wife is not realistic at this point. While I still have some guilts about fucking my friend's creations. It's too late to change anything now. May as well fuck anything that I like from now on."

With that problem settled, Ainz activated the Message spell and call on Demiurge

"Yes, Ainz-sama" Demiurge's voice echoed through his mind, Ainz can tell that on the other side Demiurge is bowing respectfully even when he's not there.

"Ahem, Demiurge" Ainz said with a somber voice, trying to imitate the Shoguns he saw on Virtual TVs long ago "Gather everyone into the Throne's room in about an hour, including the ones that going out on missions. I have an important announcement to make. Oh, and no need to inform Shalltear and Albedo. I'll tell them personally"

"As you wish, Ainz-sama"

"Now then, with that settle" Ainz said while still stroking his cock, "Shalltear, you may come in"

"Hai, Ainz-sama" The door opening with a bowing Shalltear, but as she looks up expecting to see the immaculate and beautiful visage of her lord. She was greeted with him sitting naked on his bed, his majestic cock fully erect and even bigger than she'd imagined. But before she can tell her master who she worships with all her mind how beautiful he is, the naked body of that Wide-mouth gorilla laying there on the master's bed cover in semen temporarily stunned her. Before she can fully comprehend the situation and before the rage fill Shalltear, her master spoke.

"Well now, don't be shy. Come Shalltear. I shall ravage you like you had always wanted"

Seeing her masters commanding aura and charming smile, Shalltear can feel her pussy something leaking under her gown. As she slowly walk toward him, completely forgot about the wide-mouth gorilla…..

 ***Next chapter will be out tomorrow or Sunday, I got an outline in mind but need some refining, still looking for an editor so if anyone interested just leave a review with your email and I'll send you a discord invite where we can discuss more about it. Thanks again for reading my story. If you have any feedback, kink/fetish requests please let me know. As long as it's not Yaoi or Guro I am cool with it***

 **P.S: I want to add a "Bromance" relationship between Ainz, Gazef and Jirniv in the future where they will have a gangbang with some wenches (Because why not?). Not sure how I will go about this yet, I entertained using some of the Nazaricks NPCs but being mainly a Lore purist, it is not realistic in the Overlord universe that NPCs of Glorious Nazarick would lower themselves to have sex with two humans. So, I will probably use the Noble ladies Jirvniv brought over to Ainz during Vol 9 for it. Give me some suggestion, I am open to adding readers' OC female heroine just for the sake of the gangbang, Just post them in the review and I will find way to incorporate them into the sex scenes. Keep in mind that they'll basically serve as cumdumpsters for the boys then be ship to the Demiurge Happy Farms afterwards. Unless they are requested to be keep in for future sex scenes**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Overlord, this is basically an XXX Parody where Ainz has a dick and is actively expanding his Harem. The story will follow the LN story layout chronologically with most chapter consist of Ainz + members of his Harem. Do not expect any good grammars or writing or twists since it'll basically just sex scenes. If you have any suggestions or kink/fetishes requests, please put it in the reviews as long as they're not Guro or Yaoi and I'll try to incorporate them into future scenes. Thanks for checking out my works, favs and follow for updates. I plan to update this story at least once a week.**

 _-Nazarick's 9th Floor, Supreme Demon Lord Ainz's room-_

 _*Shalltear came to pay her respects to the Supreme One before going out on a mission, but she finds him sitting naked on his bed with the "Wide-mouth Gorilla" covering in cum on his bed instead. What will she do?*_

Shalltear was still in a dazed at the scene before her. Her magnificent master, the glorious leader that stayed behind when all other Supreme Beings had abandoned them is sitting naked on his bed while stroking his huge cock. His magnificent body displayed in full view. His body, not too big nor small, just the right size, chiseled to perfection. His magnificent face without a blemish with indescribable charms. His crimson eyes that shine with demonic light, eyes that could kill lesser beings with a simple glance are now piercing at Shalltear with desires that make her pussy involuntarily moistens. A pair of magnificent black horn as dark as the night sky protrude from his head that signify his power and status as a Maou. Looking at her master's blinding presence, Shalltear couldn't help but slowly walked toward him, her pussy getting moister and moister with each step she took.

Completely ignoring the "Wide-mouth Gorilla" still lost in ecstasy on the master's bed, all that was on Shalltear's mind right now was her desires to be taken by the master. Her lips lightly part reveling her two fangs, with a hue of pink on her cheeks and misty look in her red eyes Shalltear was only a couple steps away from the master. Ainz could hear the wet noises coming from Shalltear's nether region as she approaches him, while still stroking his cock, Ainz unconsciously reach out to Shalltear's slender waist and pull her onto him.

"Yahhn?!" Startled by the sudden movement of her master, Shallter could only let out a small yelp before she falls into the embrace of the master.

Before she can regain her composure or say anything, Ainz leaned in to plant a kiss on those slightly pink, little lips.

Shalltear feels all the strength leaving her body despite being one of the strongest servant in Nazarick as small waves of pleasures slowly make their ways through her petite body. Ainz gently kissed those delicate lips, sucking lightly, bumping and tugging on them from time to time. Ever since losing his virginity to Albedo, Ainz found that his confident increase tremendously as well as the hesitant to commit perverted acts to his friend's creations completely disappear.

Ainz's hand slowly move around to Shalltear's breasts, that was when he can feel the heavy paddings below her luxurious gown.

"Ahhhh! Ainz-sama!" Shalltear exclaims shamefully and snap out of her trance out of embarrassment of her master finding out her secret and biggest insecurity.

Looking at the embarrassed Shalltear, Ainz leaned in and whisper into one of her elegant, pointed ears

"It's fine, from now on you don't have to put on a pretense anymore"

*RIPPP* Sounds of fabric tearing as Ainz whispers that sentence into Shalltear's ear.

Shalltear still recovering from her embarrassment was further startled at Ainz's actions. Before she can say anything, another wave of pleasures rushed through her as Ainz nimble on her ears with his lecherous tongue licking all over her face.

"Ainnnnnzzz-Samaaaa~~~~" Shalltear cried out as Ainz continue to assault her face while stimulating her perky nipples with his hands. Her flat chests and pale skins let accentuate the hard nipples even more.

Ainz move his assault to Shalltear's collarbone regions before setting his mouth upon the fully erect nipples. He licks and sucks them mercilessly while pulling the vampire's loli body closer to him, pressing his enormous cock into her stomach.

Feeling Ainz's hot cock on her stomach, Shalltear unconsciously reach out and start rubbing it while her breathing gets more ragged. Despite her setting as a Nymphomaniac with all imaginable fetishes and the nightly Lesbian Orgies with the Vampire Bridges, Shalltear is still a virgin and under the overwhelming presence of Ainz's oppressive and lustful aura, she finds herself nothing more than a bitch in heat waiting to be ravage by him.

It is the highest honor to be chosen and ravage by one of the Supreme Being, especially the Supreme Leader, the Demon Lord Ainz, who stayed with them till the end so there were no regrets and only happiness in Shalltear's heart. Her only grieve was that fucking wide-mouth slut gets received the favor of the Supreme One before her. But all of that was irrelevant now since an exalted Being such as Ainz having a Harem is the obvious thing. In fact, Shalltear and Albedo had long settled on sharing the bed with the Supreme One. It was just the matter of who will be the Head wife, the Queen that can sit alongside the exalted Maou.

[Muchuuuu…*kiss*….] Ainz resumed his assault on Shalltear's lips, intertwining their tongues together while sucking out her sweet salvia.

Holding the vampire's delicate body in his arms, Ainz's right hand slowly lower to her beautiful buttstock. The small but perky ass of the loli vampire has a nice elasticity to it. The soft and numbing sensation make Ainz's cock swell up even more in Shalltear's delicate hands and make her even more excited.

Soft moans were leaking out of Shalltear as Ainz continue to grope her ass and suck on her nipples. His hand was not satisfied from jut groping her perky butt – It had made its way to caressing the seductive butt-crack causing Shalltear to quiver and moans even louder. With her pussy leaking nectars non-stop, using his middle finger, Ainz inserted it into Shallter's Anus causing her to release a surprised yelp and started squirting nonstop!

"Oi, Oi…What kind of perverted slut is this? I know Peronochino gave her all kinds of fetishes but to squirt this much just from a finger in her butt?" Ainz thinks to himself while moving his finger in and out of the vampire small butthole, causing her to moan and release even more lewd juices.

"Ahnnn…Ainzzzz-Sammaaaa~~~~" Shalltear, lost in her orgasm, can only mutter these words while using her two small delicate hands to stroke her master's magnificent cocks even fasters. Steams coming out of her cute mouth as her face getting redder and redder from the simulations.

Feelings hornier and hornier with each passing second, Ainz pushes Shallter down into a kneeling position while unknowingly releasing some of his Dominion Aura. Shalltear's looking up at her master with his burly cock press against her porcelain face, her eyes getting misty as she slowly licks his magnificent manhood, taking care not to let her fangs touch it.

[*Lick*Lick*Muhcuuu*Muchuuu*Kiss*] Shalltear licks the length of the shafts all the way down to the heavy balls, all the way back up to the tips, then lightly put her cute mouth onto the tips kissing it several time before sliding it smoothly in one go into her mouth while extending her long tongue and wrap it lewdly along the master's cock.

[*Sucking noises*Muchuuuu*Chuuuuu*] Bobbing her head up and down while still keeping her misty crimson eyes full of lusts and worship lock on to her master's dominating gaze, Shalltear's pussy getting wetter and wetter as she simulates her clits with her left hand as her right hand carefully fondle the master huge balls.

Ainz feels an overwhelming sense of dominations and bliss as he's looking down at Shalltear, one of the most powerful guardian and an existence that can be regard as a god in this New World, gobbling down his cock while looking completely intoxicated with eyes full of worships and lust. His cocks twitching with the sensation of a new hole as well as technique. The feelings of her long tongues coiling around his cock as well as how she takes the whole thing down to the balls with every motions without him forcing it like he did with Albedo make him even hornier.

"God damn that Peronochino, I need to read Shalltear's setting to see what that pervert put into her background. These techniques are just too lewd! Uhhhh!" Before he could finish his thought, Ainz feels a surge of pleasures rushing through his body as cum shoot out nonstop from his cock into Shalltear's throat

*gulp*gulp*gulp* Shalltear took the full length of the master's cock down her throat when she felt the violent twitching and swelling, determined to not spill a single drop of the exalted one seeds. Her pussy twitch violently as another waves of orgasm hit her from swallowing Ainz's seeds which was laced with the strongest Aphrodisiacs.

Slowly pulling her head up, with a loud *smack* she releases the master's cock with a trail of thick semen still connecting to her small pink lips. With a *Slurrppp*, the loli Vampire suck the rest of the lingering semen in to her mouth then proceed to use her two hand to spread open her mouth, showing Ainz pool of white, thick, musky semen in her mouth while she *gurgle*Gurlge*GURGEEE* them extremely loud and with one big *GULP* she swallow them all, licking her lips while seductively looking up at the master with complete obedience and an intense lustful gaze inviting the exalted one to ravage her to his heart contents…

Seeing all of this unfold in front of him, Ainz's cocks swell up even more as he let out a small growl and lifted Shallter's petite up in the air, spreading her leg wide and slammed the loli's pussy straight into his cock in one go.

[NHnnnnnnn!]

Shalltear's body convoluted with the violent insertion, ecstasy filled her body as she had become one with the Supreme One. The pain from losing her virginity didn't even registered in her brain due to the immense pleasure she receive. Wrapping her arms around Ainz's necks, Shalltear can only burry her face into the master's chest as he started his violent thrusting, rapid motions creating wetter and wetter noises as the sound of *clap*clap*clap* of balls and ass touching each other filled the room.

Ainz losing himself in pleasures, doing long strokes while griping the vampire loli's ass firmly in a standing position with her legs resting on his shoulder, the tightness of a petite immortal vampire is completely different from the lusty, mature and busty succubus. They both have their charms but since Ainz's been pounding away at Albedo these past few days he finds himself enjoying the new sensations as he increases his thrusts to inhuman speeds.

Shalltear finds herself cummings, squirting, and peeing non-stop with every thrusts of the master. Her dream had come true! The most exalted Being and object of worship for every being in Nazarick is ravaging her. Bliss mixed with pleasures filled the vampire's cold body as the orgasm keep hitting her like waves of tsunamis…

She would never imagine the master would be this magnificent, ever since he blessed the Guardian in the Colosseum, she already wetted herself dreaming of the day he would grant her the honor of serving him. She remembered spending a whole night with her Vampire Bridges to quench her lusts afterwards but the pleasures she's experiencing now are leaps and bounds ahead of any Lesbian Orgies can give her!

As both Ainz and Shalltear are losing themselves in carnal pleasures, Albedo, finally recovered from the pounding Ainz gave her, slowly getting up and was surprised when she saw Shalltear. Startled at first, Albedo was gonna fly into a frenzy when she saw her Beloved Ainz-sama fucking that Lamprey, but before she can even activate her skills, a commanding voice that instantly make her wet fill her ears

"Albedo, stand down…uhhhh…..*clap*sploooshh*clap*sounds of balls and ass clapping together* Shalltear is only doing her duty"

Even Ainz was surprised at what he said. While still pounding away at Shalltear, he detected the bloodlust coming from behind and instantly deducted it was Albedo being jealous. Due to his high intelligence and his Rulership class, Ainz has really high level of decision making skills even if he is not aware of that himself. All those flavor texts back in Yggdrasils are all true in this New World, and while Ainz is still not fully confident in his ability to lead Nazarick, his racial traits from being a High Incubus/Maou and Uncanny Charisma traits will always help him convince almost anyone to do his bidding without questions. This is especially true for his lovers, even if they are high level succubus and vampires, due to their settings of absolute loyalty and worshiping every single word that came out of Ainz's mouth, he could tell them to kill themselves and no one would hesitate for a single second.

While the flame of jealousy still burns in Albedo's, the will of her master is absolute and since she already got the honor being the first one in Nazarick to receive the master's love she feels a sense of victory and superior over Shalltear. Slowly crawling to her masters and wrapping har long, white enchanting arms around his neck while pressing her enormous titties into his back, Albedo whisper sultrily:

"Mouuuu…Ainz-Sama…If you're not satisfy you could have always keep fucking me you know~~~No need to lower yourself to this filthy flat chested Lamprey!" The last few words were laced with hostility and some killing aura directed at Shalltear

"Hoooo…This *hnnn* wide-mouth *hahhh* gorilla, it was *mnnnn* your failure that you….can't…..satisfy *Anaahnn* our glorious lord so he *hahhhh* came to me *hnnnn*Ainzzzz-Samaa~*" Shalltear snapped back at Albedo between lusty moans as she shot daggers at Albedo telling her to fuck-off.

Albedo was enflamed by Shalltear's words and started to throw out snarky insults, Shallter shot back at her while moaning louder and louder to aggravate Albedo. Ainz's caught in the middle of all this, let out a terrifying roar!

"ENOUGHHH!"

With a swift motion, Ainz throws Shalltear onto the bed making her yelp while turning around using his left hand to grasp Albedo's neck and started kissing her while choking her violently, inserting his tongue into her mouth with dominating movements causing Albedo to come a little.

He then flips Shalltear over into a doggy position with his right arm then pressed her head all the way down with only her tiny perky ass pointing upward exposing both her anus and pink pussy still leaking while Shalltear letting out another lewd yelp.

Pulling his face from Albedo's with trails of saliva connecting both their mouths while still choking the succubus's pearly white neck which causes Albedo to get hornier and hornier from getting dominate by the master.

"Listen here both of you little sluts, I do not want any more quarrels in the future when I am fucking you, both of you are my loyal servants, NO, MY SLAVES! So do not argue in front of me! UNDERSTAND?!"

While saying that Ainz rammed his swollen cock into Shallter tiny ass, causing her to let out a loud surprised moan while being breathless due to the new sensation as well as putting three of his fingers directly into Albedo's moist pussy causing her to quivers uncontrollably.

[Hnnnn~~~Haaann~~~I'm sowwwy Ainnzzz-Samaa~~]

[Haaahhh~~~yaaaassss Ainzzzz-Samaaaa]

Both Shalltear and Albedo was cummings nonstop due to the overwhelming aura of the Demon Lord while being dominated. Both vampire and succubus already forgot about their petty squabbles and the only things on their minds now are to satisfy the one they both worship. Ainz-sama.

*Splooohshh*Shlisckkk*Clap*Clap*Slap*Slap*

Wet noises, sweat, musky pheromones filled their nostrils and ears as Ainz pounded away at Shalltear's ass, groping and slapping her perky ass leaving red fingermarks all over the loli vampire's perfectly white skins while finger banging mercilessly at Albedo's wet pussy while shoving his face between her lusty tits, sucking, licking, biting leaving teeth marks all over the immaculate titties of the Succubus causing her to squirt and experienced waves after waves of orgasm.

Feeling another wave of pleasures rushing through his body, Ainz increase his speed even more, doing long, fast strokes at the loli's vampire ass while inserting another finger into Albedo sloppy pussy causing her to release another flood.

With a loud, demonic grunt, Ainz buried his cock deep into Shalltear's ass releasing his seeds deep into the loli vampire's stomach. Shalltear was experiencing the best orgasm she ever had too, her eyes half rolled into her head while her tongue was sticking out making her look like a dumb slut, a mixture of drools and steams were coming out of her little mouth as all she can say was

"Aiiiiizzzssnn-Saaamaaa~~~~"

Seeing the lewd and depraved look of the strongest guardian lit a flame of sadism in Ainz as he give Albedo a quick kiss before grapping the nape of her neck and shove her face right into the Vampire's asshole!

"Ahhh?Ainz-samaaa?"

Surprised by the sudden forceful action of her master, Albedo was confused but as soon as she got her face shove into Shalltear's perky ass, she understands her master's will. Her body twitches with delights from being dominated by the Demon Lord, happily licking his holy seeds out of the flat chested Lamprey. Albedo feels bliss spread throughout her body even though she's eating out her rival ass since it was to satisfy her lord desires. Even in her wildest dream she could never imagine receiving this much favors from Ainz-sama.

Ainz watches Albedo eating out Shalltear's cum-filled ass with a sense of amusement, pleasure as well as bliss. He can feel his humanity stripping away with each depraved act he does, the Suzuki Satorou was fading rapidly revealing a side of Ainz he never knows existed.

"Is it due to my race's or am I really always this perverted" – Ainz ponders – "Dominating the world due to some misunderstanding is one thing, but abusing my friend's creations like this without feeling any guilts…Is that fine?...Ara?"

While still pondering to himself, Ainz feel a new sensation down there. Looking down, he saw both Albedo and Shalltear was looking up at him with lewd eyes, smiling coyly with Albedo sucking on his cock while Shalltear putting both his balls in her mouth and simulating his anus at the same time. Both look like bitches in heat that just need to be dominated.

With a sadistic smile, Ainz growl and begin another round of crazy fucking with the succubus and vampire, forgetting about the fleeting guilts he felt earlier...

 _*Little did Ainz knows that the moment he transfer to the New World, his humanity was already rapidly disappearing, due to the lustful nature of the Imp race, especially High Incubus/Maou. It is in his nature to seeks out and destroy, dominate as well as torture others. The moment he fucked Albedo in the Throne's room, there were no going back…..More bitches await!*_

 **-Next chapter will be a set up chapter for Narberal, Clementine and future heroines with maybe some short sex scenes. Originally, I was gonna write Albedo going Yandere and do a full fight scene between Shalltear and her but alas, I don't have the creativity or interest in writing fight scenes. So, I just do a cheap cop out of Ainz being an Alpha af Demon Lord. While I love the Novel Ainz, his personality is kind of hard to write into sex scenes for me. I tried to write him as a Masochist but then it conflicted with his image as the all-knowing powerful ruler, plus the Shalltear and Albedo in the novel were already confirmed about their desires to be dominate by Ainz (Shallchair anyone? :P) Thus, I decided on using his Race's traits as a cheap plot device to explain his Alpha sadistic attitude. Thank you for all the reviews and PMs for suggestion so far, I really appreciate them.**

 **As for people worrying about me adding OCs, please do not worries, The OCs that I do add will strictly be cannon fodder and cumdumpsters for Ainz. Also, please don't request stuffs like Necrophilia, Gore, Vore or Yaoi in my PMs. While I am cool with most fetishes, those are just too much for me. I received some NTR request for Enri and Renner too, I do not have any plan to write about those two right now even though I hate Climb's cliché af character, so I may do a Renner NTR (Not high on the priority list). Be assure that any NTR will be done by Ainz and I will put a warning if there is any NTR in future chapters since I know it's not everyone cup of tea (Although since Ainz is the one doing the stealing so I guess it's more like Netori? Not sure someone verse with hentai gerne please correct me if I am wrong). As always, thank you for reading my story and please forgive any grammar errors since English is not my first Language. Leave any suggestion in PM or Reviews. Favs and Follows for updates. I plan to update at least once a week-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Overlord. This is basically an XXX Parody where Ainz has a dick and is actively expanding his Harem. The story will follow the LN's story as closely as it can, and most chapters will consist of Ainz + X Members of his Harem. I will try to keep the story flow as closely to the source material as possible. However, a few major changes will be: Nigun and Clementine will be keep alive, Shalltear will not be brainwashed due to Ainz obtaining the information about WCI from Nigun thus skipping the Shalltear's getting brainwashed act all together. While it can be considered a major event in the Novel, at the rate the author is writing it'll take at least two years before Ainz even figures out it's the Slane Theocracy and skipping the brainwashed event will give me easier leeway to give some bullshit reasons to make Zesshi into Ainz's slave. I planned to eventually let Ainz dominate Zesshi in the future and doing it this way is more convenient and easier for me. This is strictly a porn parody with some plots added here and there. Don't expect detailed battle scenes or excellent grammars. Treat it like it is, a porn parody. I will try to keep the personalities of the characters as close to the source material as I can. Favs and Follows for more updates, I plan to update at least once a week or more when school ended**

 _-Nazarick's Bathhouse, 9th Floor-_

Streams of water flowing steadily from the golden lionhead faucets, sensual moans and lewd sounds echoes around the bathhouse. Several silhouettes could be see amidst the steam with one sitting figure radiating an overwhelmingly lustful and oppressive presence. This figure was no other than Ainz Ooal Gown, the Demon Lord as well as Supreme Leader of the Tomb of Nazaricks. Surrounding him were three lavishing beauties that would drive any mortals' men insane. They all have lush, shiny golden hairs with beautiful eyes of various colors. The lines from their waist to their hips were like a work of nature, shaped by the gods themselves. Slender legs that have just the right amount of meats on them accompanies with ample and bouncy bottoms that accentuate their lewdness. Their perky tits ranging from cute small peaks to busty melon size, with different hue of pinks for nipples. These are the maids assigned to follow and service Ainz's for the day.

Two weeks had passed since Ainz's passionate love making session with Albedo and Shalltear. Ainz decided to withhold Shalltear's mission for now after receiving some disturbing information from a "pet" that he picked up at Carne's Village and only sent forth Sebas and Solution toward E'Rantel disguising as merchants while doing some recon until he gain enough information about the major powers in the New World as well as executing Demiurge's plan to take over the underworld of the Kingdom. The Succubus and loli Vampire had been serving the master every night since then. Ainz's announcement of officially making a Harem filled the Nazaricks denizens with joys. Especially the females.

Ainz's first order was to divide the homunculus maids into group of threes, taking turn serving him in a daily rotation since he still need to release his lusts to keep his sanity, needless to say the Homunculus maids were overjoying at the chance to not only personally serve the master, but also receive loves from him. While he contemplated adding some of the Combat Maids too, he was reluctant to do so for now since he has different plans for them. While Albedo and Shalltear are still the superior choice for mates over the fragile Homunculus maids, Ainz needs Albedo to run the daily tasks for him during the day and he had delegated Shalltear to the training of the particular "pet" he picked up.

[Muchuu….*kiss*…Muchuuu] The maid with the smallest tits, Foire, is currently submerged in the water while sucking lewdly on Ainz's magnificent cock. The nefariously hot shaft was swelling and twitching with each motions of her mouth. The maid was doing her utmost best to service her God. The exalted being she worshiped and would gladly died a thousand times over for. Never in her wildest dream would she imagine a lowly servant like her having the chance to taste and service the magnificent master's rod.

Ainz's enjoying the view and looks of worships as well as misty eyes of the maid who's earnestly sucking his rock-hard cock. While her technique is still far inferior from that of Shalltear nor does she have the textures and warmness of Albedo's; Ainz had grown to enjoyed various sensations of these maids everyday now. The hesitant and guilts he held toward defiling his friend's creations were no longer presence after he ravaged Albedo and Shalltear repeatedly every night. Instead of growing bored with the acts, Ainz finds himself getting even hornier every day, trying out various depraved position as well as fetishes, He finds himself getting cranky if he does not release his seeds or dominate beautiful women every day. His magnificent cock is always rock hard and ready to go, a blessing and a curse from the Infinite Stamina/Libido granted by his Maou Status.

Behind Ainz, wet noises as well as a mushy, pleasant feelings spread through his back as the maids with the biggest tits and the most mature looks, Lumiere, is moving her buxom melons in lewd motions over his muscular back. Her nipples fully erect with her eyes half closing, the maid was doing her all to wash the master's back like her life depend on it. Breathing lewdly with pink cheeks and her lips slightly open revealing pearl white teeth, one can see traces of drools in the corner of her mouth. She was experiencing the ultimate bliss. Not only does she get to serve the master as his maid, he even blesses her with the honor of washing his back with her inferior body. Feeling immense joys as well as ecstasy.

The third maid, Cixous, whose tits are firms but not too large and an innocent look is rubbing her whole body seductively on Ainz's left side. Ainz rotated his arm to inserts his finger into the maid's wet pussy while simultaneously planted a kiss on her full, pouting lips.

"Yahhhh….chuuuuu…*Suckk*"

Assault by immense pleasures and feeling of euphoria from receiving the master's kiss, the maid's pussy release waves after waves of sweet nectars, making the lewd, wet noises even louder. Ainz then use the other hand to grab on to Foire's hair and pushed her head all the way to his balls causing her to muffle out choking sound which turn him on even more.

Looking at the petite maids stuffed full of cock, eye watering struggling to breath lit the sadistic flame within the Demon Lord as he started to thrust his hips along to the hand motions, pleasures building up rapidly till semen started to explode into the maid's delicate mouth, audible gulps can be heard from the other two maids with look of envies as they saw how Foire is receiving the master's seed.

 ***gulp*gulp*gulp*** Foire struggle to swallow the immense amount of cum from her masters but she still tries her best despite sticky semen blocking her throat making it hard to breath.

Meanwhile, the other two maids are flanking Ainz's said in a kneeling position with their asses pointed up, licking his cock lewdly to clean the remaining semen from it. Ainz uses both his hands to grope mercilessly at the maid's asses and insert his fingers into their anus and pussy causing them to tremble and moans non-stop.

He then lifted the petite maid who finally recovered from swallowing his cum up high and in one smooth motion, slam her down onto his cock with her perky little ass facing his way. He then uses his hands to grab onto her ass cheeks and started to bounce them up and down on his cock slowly. With Lumiere and Cixous flank by his side, licking his chests and taking turn making out with him.

*clap*clap*Ass cheeks and balls noises* Sploosh*Shcillicks*

Sexual noises echo throughout the luxurious bathhouse. Sensual moans that aroused one imaginations as Ainz's increase his speed and the Petite maid is now desperately grinding against his cock, each thrust reaching deep into her womb causing her to drool from her mouth and moans as her brain turning into mushes.

Ainz can feel the two maids on his side heating up and getting hornier and hornier as they watch the pounding he giving to Foire. So, with a grunt, Ainz release another heavy load of cum into the petite maid before throwing her into the bath, half conscious and floating to heaven.

The Demon Lord then grab both the remaining maids by their waist, causing them to release surprise yelps and he throw Lumiere, the maid with the biggest tits on the floor and put Cixous on top of her. Two pair of breasts pressing together create a heavenly sight as both maids look at Ainz expectantly with eyes full of lusts.

Ainz then stick his dick in-between the valley of their pink pussies causes them to moan softly as he started to move. Grinding without inserting thus making both the maids even hornier. His right-hand grab onto Cixous big booty, slapping it to a rhythm making it redden gradually as his left-hand reach down and insert a finger into Lumiere's anus cause her to twitch and arch her back up slightly from the pleasure.

Ainz then channel his High Incubus racial skill of "Body Morphing" which allow him to shape his dick into whatever shape he want. Thus, another dick slightly smaller than his main cock magically appear below the shaft. Seeing this both maids' eyes lit up knowing what the master intends to do, their pussies twitching even more and their cute anuses doing the "blinking" motion as if inviting Ainz to ravage them.

With a perverted smile, Ainz inserted both his dicks into the maids' wet pussies causing them to moan out loudly. The sensation of feeling two pussies at once drive Ainz's pleasure into overdrive. Ever since he discovers that he can body morph, Ainz had been experiencing with various positions to maximize his pleasures. The pleasure that would never be possible without his traits. He finds himself getting more and more addicted to carnal pleasures, it's like his body is compensating for so man years of being a virgin.

*Sploosh*Ahhnnnn*hnnnnn* Moans as well as sexual noises continue to ring out as Ainz pounds away at the maids. Causing them to pee, squirt and cum at every other strokes. Ainz's Long strokes, short stroke, Slow sensual strokes as well as rapid fire piston motions cause the maids to be half conscious from the constant pleasures. Ainz hands were simultaneously groping and slapping away at Cixious's perky ass and his other hand had already inserted 3 fingers into Luminier assholes already causing it to have a small gape.

The smell of musks, semen, drool and pheromones fill the steamy bathhouse causing it to have an even stronger effect on the nose. At this point, even the petite maid Foire had regain her consciousness from the savage pounding earlier. She slowly crawls behind Ainz's like an obedience dog, her lust filed face would cause any lesser man to cum prematurely just from looking at it. Foire then proceed to burry her face into Ainz's ass causing him to shudder and temporarily stop his pounding, as the wet sensation of Foire's tongue reach into Ainz's asshole causing his pleasures to skyrocket, he slowly resumes his pounding with Foire's face now buried behind his ass.

Ainz's can feel electrics running throughout his body with every thrust. The sensation of having a wet tongue in his asshole while burying his two dicks into the other two maids are just too heavenly. Ainz's movement get faster and faster and with it, the maid's moans. With a roar, Ainz release the biggest load so far deep into the maids' wombs as their pussies convoluted and their pussy wall desperately wrap around his cocks as if they do not want to let them go. Foire also twirl her tongue lewdly during this time amplifying the pleasures even more.

Ainz continue to release his loads for a good minute, causing the maid's belly to swell up like they are pregnant before he pulled out. He then turns around and release another small load onto the petite Foire's face while she looks up at him with worship and lust. With both his cocks still hard, Ainz bend Foire over on the floor and inserted both his dick into her Ass and Pussy at the same time causing her eyes to half rolled into her head revealing her white pupils while her back arch up and her pussy and anus quivering and squeesing Ainz's dicks non-stop.

"Ahnnnn...Ainzzzz-SAMAAAA~~~" The petite maid screams with her tongue sticking out, eyes crazed with lust and strands of drools spilling out from her mouth while streams of pisses and cums flooded out from below.

Seeing this reaction from the maid empowered Ainz even more as he channel his energy to make both his cock even bigger, expanding Foire's delicate small pussy and Anus. Increasing his speed gradually, Ainz piston away at the small maid's body while mercilessly groping her cute and perky ass. Kneading them between his hands, Ainz cocks swelled up immensely giving another waves of pleasures to surge through both Ainz's and the maid's bodies.

With a demonic grunt, Ainz unknowingly release all of his Demonic Emperor Aura while thrusting at inhuman speed causing the Maid's to release a loud, ear piercing moan before passing out from the intense pleasures. Both of the Demon Lord's cocks swell up and then with another grunt, Ainz release his holy seeds into the limp, pass-out maid, filling her up to the brim.

Slowly pulling out his long meat rods with two loud *pop*pop* Ainz release the morphing magic as he look down with satisfy eyes at the limp body maids anus and pussy. Her asshole now has a huge gape that filled with white semens spilling out slowly over her sloppy pussy, creating a white puddle of piss, cums and squirts.

Feeling satisfied and refreshed, Ainz called upon another group of Maids to clean his cocks and body and dress him up while fondling them in between as Foire, Cixous and Lumiere had long been passed out from the insane poundings he just gave them. Ainz then teleported to the Throne's room where he can see Shalltear, Albedo and the "pet" he picked up awaits him, this "pet" was Sunlight Scripture Captain Nigun and the one who informed Ainz of the existence of WCI in the Slane Theocracy as well as their elite unit Black Scriptures.

When he found out this information through manipulating Nigun with his puppeteer spells, Ainz decided that it is worthwhile to keep Nigun alive as a "pet". Thus, he gave the responsibility of training this pet to Shalltear since he decided to withhold her recon mission for now.

Nigun, who is now a Mid-tier Vampire, reverently bow to Ainz. His eyes were filled with worships and crazed devotions as he began to pray to Ainz. The Demon Lord was astonished at his attitude, although Ainz had somewhat used to the NPCs of Nazarick acting with utmost respect toward him, it still makes him uncomfortable and Nigun's actions right now are even more extreme. With a cough, Ainz said:

"Ahem, Umu, I see Shalltear trained you well, Nigun"

"Yes, oh Supreme One, my eyes had been opened, to think I was so blind all this time, to think I worship false gods all these years when the one true God had been here all this time!..." Nigun went on and on praising Ainz causing him to get annoyed.

"Enough! I have a mission for you, listen closely"

"Yes, Supreme One! Anything!" Nigun replied still bowing, the desperation to serve could be hear in his voice.

"I need you to go back to Slane Theocracy as my spy, Shalltear will be with you from behind the shadow observing and I will assign another servant disguising as a hunter that saved you when you were grievously injures so your story seems believable. You will then do everything possible to find out about the WCIs locations as well as get me all the intel on the Black Scriptures members and the rumored secret weapons you told me about. Do not be careless and proceed carefully!"

"Of course, my lord, even if I have to die I will fulfill my mission!" Nigun replied while still bowing his head.

Ainz then turned to Shalltear

"Shalltear, I will give you one of the WCIs later, take two High Level servants as well as a squad of Eight-Legged Assassin and one Hanzo with you for this mission. Remember, do not be careless and engage the enemies unless it is my order. You are to establish yourself as a rich merchant daughter while you observe and relay Nigun's information to me"

"Yes, Ainz-Sama" Shalltear curtsy

"Now, I will also go out under the disguise of an adventurer to the Kingdom and established myself to gather information, too"

"Please let me accompany you Ainz-sama" Albedo seductively said from the side with her eye fluttering at Ainz.

"No Albedo, I need you here to manage the affairs of Nazaricks. I will return here every few days while Pandora Actors took up my adventurer mantle so stay focus" Ainz flatly denied Albedo's request. It's not that Ainz do not want Albedo to accompany him, he just feel that with her intelligence, she may caught up to his acts and thus he need to keep her in Nazaricks while he keep up his pretend ruler act.

"Then Ainz-sama, who will you take with you?" Albedo dejectedly asked.

"Umu…." Ainz paused and think carefully "They will need to look human and I still need to consider that my lust need to be satisfy constantly…. huhm…. I guess those three should suffice"

After giving it some more thoughts, Ainz looks at Albedo and commands her

"Summon Narberal Gamma, Yuri Alpha, and Luspusregina Beta!"

 ***This chapter took a while to wrote, hope you guys enjoy it. With this we will now move on to the events in Volume 2! The upcoming scenes will involve the three battle maids, Clementine, Ninya, and the most requested female ever since I started this Porn parody story, Enri. I was honestly surprised at the requests both in the reviews and PMs to have Ainz fucks Enri! So, I will do my best to do the cutie farmer girl justice. Keep in mind that since Enri belong to Nfira in the novel, NTR is unavoidable since I want to keep close to the Novel's character relationship as much as possible. As how I will write it, I am not sure yet, need to do some outlines first. I may not go NTR route at all but since Enri won't come after the three maids or Ninya so I will keep you guys guessing for now :p**

 **I was saving the bath scene for a gangbang bros bonding moment between Ainz and Jirniv when he visits him during Vol. 9 but I decided to go a different direction for that future scene. Ainz's ability of morphing to have two dicks give me more creative room for more lewd position, let me know what you guys think about it and do you guys want more "Body morphing" scenes in the future let me know in the reviews. Sending Nigun to the Slane Theocracy is my set-up for adding Zesshi into the Harem in the future, he will not have any more dialogue in the future aside from a mention here and there. As always thanks for checking out my work and please forgive any grammar mistakes. Remember to Favs and Follow to get notify for future updates, I plan to update at least once a week or more once school end***

 _-Answering Frequently asked Questions/Request and Reviews-_

 **What about the traps don't ignore the GLORIOUSNESS of THE TRAPS *in a small high pitched voice of a tiny tiny tiny tiny person* don't forget about the traps...please?...**

 _A: Mare is a boy so that fall under Yaoi so no Ainz touching little boy will happen. I plan to have Mare participate in a gangbang of the maids and human slaves from the Happy Farm with the boys in the bath in the future (Vol.8) but I am not very fond of Shotas so it's not high on the priority list._

 **So, when do we get some... Yuri?**

 _SOON^TM_

 **Foot fetish? Armpit? Can you let Albedo or Shallter peg Ainz? Let Ainz Fuck Ninya please?**

 _A: Yes, Maybe, No, Okay_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Overlord, this is an XXX Parody where Ainz has a dick and is actively growing a harem. Most scenes will be between Ainz + X Members of his harem with some plots added here and there. I will try to provide a scenario before each sex scenes. This parody will try to follow the plots line as closely as possible can but keep in mind this is just a porn fiction and I will prioritize sex scenes. As always, thank you for checking out my works. Favs and follow for more future updates, I plan to update at least once a week or more.**

-Road to Carne's Village, Blade of Darkness Campsite-

 _*Ainz took up his guise as Momon the Dark Warrior accompanied by the three battle maids, Narberal, Yuri and Luspusregina as the newly established Bronze Adventurer group in E'Rantel. After a certain incident in the newbie Inn, Ainz group caught the interest of Nfiria, grandson of the well-known alchemist and get recruit by him on an escort mission along with the Silver Adventurer group Blade of Darkness. They now made camp to rest the night before continuing their journey to Carne's Village. After having dinner with the group, Ainz group excused themselves into the big tent situated the furthest from the main camp. Even an idiot would know the reason why….*_

[Yanhnn….Muchuuuu….*suck*suck*lick*lick*….ahhhh…..Momon-sama~~~~]

An obscene scene is happening in the tent, a burly man with bulging muscles and countless scars covering his entire body are standing with his head slightly tilt back while releasing low grunts, a huge scar ran across his left eye making him look menacing and manly at the same time, he has short buzz cut hair and his right eye shone brightly with hints of lusts flashing in it. One look and one can tell this is a warrior of many battles and not to be trifle with. Surrounding him are three women with beauties that enough to fall castles and countries. And they are all kneeling around him looking up with revere looks in their eyes, a look of worship and admirations of the highest degree. This man is Momon, the Dark Hero that Ainz Ooal Gown had disguise himself as. The image of the man is in fact the highest 10th tier illusion skill "Perfect Body" that allow the user to shape himself into any appearance he wants. The Demon Lord Ainz shaped his disguise according to his memory of a popular manga during the 21st Century that he once read, and his two big great swords are inspired by that character too. Although the original character only wielded one, Ainz think it's cooler to wield two….

[AWooooo…lick….wooooff…Ainzzzzzz-Samaaaa~~~]

Behind the man was a dark-skin beauty who luscious curves would make any man go mad with lust, her pristine brown skin is cover in sweats, her wild red hair swaying back and forth in rhythm with her head movement. This lusty beauty is stuffing her face into Ainz's ass, her tongue wiggling deeply into his anus and her nose is panting non-stop due to the musky scene of sweats from sitting on the carriage all day. This is Regina, or to be more precise, Lupusregina, one of the battle maid of the Great Tomb of Nazarick who have the greatest honor of accompanying the Supreme One on his journey among the filthy humans.

Ever since his experience of getting his ass eaten in the bath, it's been a part of Ainz foreplay with his harem. Ainz thoroughly enjoying the feeling behind his rectum, look down at his crotch and smile lewdly. His huge dick is current sandwiched between two pair of jade white big titties of Naberal Gamma and Yuri Alpha, the other two battle maids.

[*Squish*Sucks*Lick*Muchuuuuuu]

Nabe and Yuri's erect nipples are touching each other while they moan lewdly taking turn licking and sucking the Demon Lord's cock. They had been thoroughly trained by Albedo and Shalltear in the matters regarding satisfying their lord before setting out on the mission which they took very seriously. Not only that it's a huge honor to accompany the Supreme Being, it is every female's denizen's dream to be able to service and ravage by their revered God, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz's holding on to both maid's head while enjoying the textures of their breasts. Nabe's are firm and round and not too big while Yuri's are slightly bigger and have a smoother texture. His cock's head was coiled between the maids' wet tongues as they like and sucks long his shaft creating a pool of saliva around the valley of their double paizuris. Wet noises incessantly come out with each movement as Ainz's slowly thrust his hips back and forth. Savoring every thrust as current of electricity run through his body. With a grunt, Ainz's cock swell up rapidly and release a huge stream of semen covering both the maids' boobs and face.

"Ughhhh….Cuming!"

"Ahhhhh….Ainz-sama~~~~"

"hnnnnn…."

Both maids moan happily as they're showered in his holy seeds, their eyes misty and filled with lusts while stream of liquid leaks out between their legs. All the while, Luspusregina is still sucking on Ainz's anus during his orgasm causing his mind to go blank for a moment due to the intense lust.

"Hahhhh…haaaaaa…." Ainz breathed out slowly while Nabe and Yuri are now sucking on both his shaft and balls. Feeling ever hornier, with a forceful grunt, Ainz grasp both by the waist and throw them down causing them to release coquettish yelps.

He then pulled onto Lupusregnia's long red braids and drag her to the other two causing her pussy release a small squirt due to her masochistic nature of being abuse. Ainz had long see through this werewolf maid's act of being a cheerful little slut while hiding her true sadistic nature. However, in front of the overwhelming might of the Demon Lord, he turned her into a masochistic bitch in heat the moment he sticks his burly cock into her ass.

"AWooooo?! Ainz-sama?" Lupusregina whined out when her ass gets penetrated by the master's huge rod so suddenly.

Still holding on to the long braids of the bitch with his left hand, Ainz started to pound away at her ass while simultaneously slapping her big round ass with his right hand.

*slap*slap*sploosh*Ass and balls sounds* echoes throughout the tent as Ainz pound the dark skinned maid ass mercilessly while yanking her head back by her long braids causing her to screams out of pleasures and her tongue sticking out.

[Ahhhh….Ainz-sama…..I can't hold on anymore…ahnnnnn…cuminnnnggg~~~awooooo~~~]

Luspusregina screams lewdly as her ass clamping tightly onto Ainz's cock, her wolf's ears and tail appeared due to her consciousness fading from the pleasures. Her tail was wagging enthusiastically with each thrust while her tongue sticking out of her mouth, letting drools drip out of it while she pants like an obedient dog who's getting the biggest bone for a treat.

"This fucking bitch is more perverted than I thought….ughhh….coming!" Ainz thought to himself while releasing a big load of cum into the dark-skinned maid's anus causing her to shudder violently while releasing out animalistic howls.

Nabe and Yuri are watching their sister getting ravage by Ainz with longing eyes on the sides while grinding their lewd pussies against each other in front of Ainz this whole time, also release lewd moans and nectars when they saw her sister's expression of a dumb bitch. They slowly crawl to Ainz side, dripping out hot juices along the way while eyeing the master huge rock-hard cock that just pulled out of their sister's ass with a *plop*

Seeing the two maids crawling toward him, Ainz guided their pretty heads toward Lupusregina's gaping asshole with a lewd smile. Seeing their master's intense gaze, both maids blush heavily and know what their lord wants them to do. Smiling provocatively at Ainz, Nabe and Yuri first lick his cock clean before started making out with each other. Their tongues entwined together with low moans releasing in between as Ainz's hands find their way to the two maids moist pussies and insert his finger into them.

Nabe and Yuri then moved to the unconscious Lupusregina's gaping asshole and happily taking turn to stuff their pretty faces into the plump ass, making sure not to let a single drop of their master's holy seeds go to waste as they get hornier and hornier.

Ainz's enjoying the obscene sights in front of him with a sadistic smile as he inserted a third finger into both of the maids' sloppy pussies causing them to moan even more. After feeling their pussies clamping and squirting for the umpteen times, Ainz pulled Yuri toward him and with a swift motion, insert his huge cock into her twitching pink pussy.

[Yahhh…Ainz-Sama~~~~] Yuri Alpha release a lewd scream, the normally strict and upright maid's face reddened from lusts as her eye are half rolled into her head creating an intoxicating sight.

*SPlooshhh*schilllischhh*Aiiiinnnz-Ssama~~~~muchuu*kiss* Lewd, wet sounds get louder and louder with each of Ainz thrust. Nabe is now making out with her sister Yuri while the Demon Lord pounded away from the Durahandal's behind, his hands slapping her big booty rhythmically causing her to release stream of sweet nectars nonstop.

Ainz increase his thrusting even more, his cock getting bigger and bigger with each thrust. Then, with one final stroke, Ainz buried his cock deeps into Yuri's pussy with a grunt, another big load of semen fills the maid up, causing her stomach to swell and pee as well as pussy juices flood out non-stop.

"Hahhhh….hehhhh" With a satisfied sight, Ainz turn his hot gaze toward the last maid, Beautiful Princess, Nabe, his cock still bulging and twitching proudly while releasing a heavy and intoxicating smell of ass and pussy.

Nabe was driven mad with lust from watching her two sisters getting pounded by the Demon Lord, her lustful pussy reddens and aching for a fucking as she feels intoxicated just looking at her lord's hot gazes. Her pussy continues leaking out sweet nectars as her master slowly walk toward her with a beastly dominating gaze. Like a bitch in heat, Nabe pants heavily, steam coming out of her pink small lips contrasting heavily with her usual icy demeanor.

Arriving in front of the kneeling Nabe, Ainz slowly rubbed his enflamed cock against her pink cheeks. Nabe's mouth opened widely, inviting his thick rod in while locking Ainz's gaze with her beautiful and lusty dark eyes. Ainz penetrated her throat deeply without hesitation, if Nabe was an ordinary woman, something so thick and long would make her gag, but Nabe was different. She was trained thoroughly by Albedo and Shalltear before the mission, so she skillfully took in the master's full length without difficulty while simultaneously wrap her small tongue along its length causing Ainz to shiver slightly with pleasures as he slowly thrust into the battle maid's mouth.

*gurllgee*Gurrrrleee*Gureeleee*

Lewd choking sounds filled the tent as Ainz is now thrusting his hips rapidly into the maid's throat, growling loudly, Ainz filled Nabe's with his holy seeds while holding down on her head.

Nabe's slowly pulled her head out from Ainz's cock, a strand of semen connecting her swollen lips with Ainz's tips. With a *sluurrppp* Nabe happily suck the last strand into her mouth before laying down on her back with her leg spread eagle revealing her moist pinkish pussy lips with not a single strand of pubic hair to Ainz. Nabe breathily call out

"Ainnzz-Sammaa….please….grant….me…your love~~~~hnnnnnnn"

Without hesitation, Ainz inserted his big cock ball deeps into Nabe's pussy. A tingling sensation spread throughout Nabe's lower body as Ainz hands grabbed onto her perky tits while thrusting faster and fasters into her pussy causing her mind to go blanks from pleasures.

Ainz was also feeling a nice tightness as Nabe's pussy tightly clamp around his cock, her pussy's bumps caressing his shafts giving him a nice pleasure different from Lupusregina's ass and Yuri's slightly looser pussy. Nabe's felt warm and softs from the embrace of her lord, her heat filled with happiness from being of service to the being she worshiped.

With a pleasurable jolt, Ainz hands grabbed onto the two busty peaks tightly then dump another load of cum deep into Nabe's pussy causing her to arch her back up while convoluting because he immense pleasures of being filled up.

Pulling out with soundly *pop* Ainz smile satisfyingly, flop down in between the unconscious battle maids then say

"You can stop peeking and come in now" Ainz smile sadistically while looking intently toward the small slit on the tent's entrance

"Ah!" A small, surprised yelp came from the tent's entrance

 _~~~To be continue~~_

 **Next chapter will be a short scene with Ninya and set up for Enri. I originally intended for Ainz to separate Yuri's head from her body after he fuck her then stuff it into her own pussy since she is a Durandal but decide against it since it would technically be Guro, even though Yuri is a Durandal so her head was never attach to her body in the first place.**

 **Thank you as always for checking out my works and please forgive any grammar mistakes, remember to favs and follow for future update. Please leave any suggestion, kinks/fetishes requests in the reviews and PM. I plan to update at least once a week or more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Overlord, this is an XXX Parody where Ainz has a dick and is actively expanding his harem. Most scenes will be of Ainz + X members of his harem. I will try to follow the canon as closely as possible and retain the personalities of the characters but keep in mind it is just a porn fanfiction. Thanks for checking out my work. Favs and Follow for future updates, I plan to update at least once a week or more.**

 _-Road to Carne's village, Blade of Darkness campsite-_

A short and petite figure moves quietly out one of the tents, cautiously moving toward one of the bushes while looking around every step. After making sure no one is round, this figure squats down while dropping its pants in one swoop motion.

*phissssssss* urinating sound came out soon after the figure squatted in the bush

"Uwahhhh…finally I can go" A small and cute female voice come out of the petite figure as the stream of hot liquid continue to pour out. This petite figure is Ninya, the mage of Blade of Darkness. Her short brown hair flutter slightly in the night wind as she has a relief expression in her face from releasing her pee after holding in all night.

"Mo…..if Momon-san didn't go back to his tent sooner I would probably pee my pants from holding it in…" Ninya muttered to herself…"He was so cool this morning slaying those goblins…and his females teammates are all so beautiful too" Ninya continues to muttered to herself, with a few more drops of pee coming out from her pink petals, Ninya use a small handkerchief to gently wipe her private part.

It's been a couple years since Ninya set off on her journey as an adventurer to find her sister who got abducted by a Noble, through various events she met her current teammates of Blade of Darkness while disguising as a shy male mage. Ninya had been thinking of revealing her true gender to the teammates she trust with her life for a while now, while she still fear that it may create some awkward situations when she reveal it, she believe her teammates will be understanding for her reasons.

"Yosh…I'll talk to them about the matter after this mission!" Ninya said to herself after thinking about it for the millionth times.

At this time, while Ninya's quietly walking back to her tent, her ears pick up some weird sounds from Momon's tent…Ninya halted her steps and look toward the tent where the mysterious adventurer group is staying

"I wonder what they're doing still awake at this hour?" Ninya's curiosity flare up a little and before she realized it she already moving closer and closer to Momon's tent…

As the distant become lesser, the sounds become louder and louder and at this point Ninya can distinct the noises as lewd moans and sound of fleshes grinding together….Ninya's face reddened to the ears as she realized what was going on inside the tent

"They're…..they're doing that thing all together?!" Ninya's mind was in chaos as she feels her face getting hotter and hotter from hearing the sounds. Although a virgin, Ninya knows enough about the things between man and woman from that one time where Luke tried to take her to one of the brothels in E'Rantel. At that time, when she realized where Luke was taking her, she screamed and ran away leaving Luke laughing thinking she was being a chicken.

"I….I should leave them alone….." Ninya thinks to herself while putting her hands covering her hot cheeks, but when she was about to turn around, she feels a strange pleasant smell assaulting her nose making her mind hazy…The pleasant smell was coming from Momon's tent like it inviting Ninya to come in. Ninya unconsciously walks toward the tents as the sounds get louder and louder, through the small slits in the entrance she curiously peeks in and the scene in it make her almost scream out embarrassingly

"mhmmmm!" Quickly holding her mouth with her eye wide open, Ninya feels her whole body burning from looking into the tent.

A strong burly man with numerous scars on his body was pounding rapidly from behind the red hair priest Regina while pulling her head back with her braids, lewd sounds continuously resounded with his every thrust…

"Ahhhh….Ainzz-Sama~~~"

"Who's Ainz-sama?" Ninya while still staring intently at the man's strong back and hips moving back and forth into the girl's forbidden area think…" Is that Momon-san's real name? Uwahhhh how is she taking in that big thing?!"

Ninya startled when she saw the man's pulled out of the red hair woman's pussy, his dick was enormous and fully erect while slightly twitching causing Ninya's body to get hotter and hotter looking at it. Her eyes getting misty and her breathing getting irregular the more she looks at it, she knows she should not be peeking but somehow, she can't peel her eyes away from that thick thing….

Ninya's heart beating faster and faster as she saw Momon moved on to the other two females, her hands unconsciously slide into her pants and started rubbing her pink petal through her panty while breathing rapidly…

"Hahhhh….Momon-san's thing is so big….hahhh….I shouldn't be doing this…Bad Ninya~~" Ninya hands are moving more and more erratically around her body, her left hand is rubbing her small breasts while her right is now sliding back and forth between the slits of her entrance, small trails of liquid slowly leaking out….

Now completely immersed in the scene before her, Ninya's face is now beet red as her maiden heart beat faster and faster with each actions of the group inside the tents

"Yahhhh….Ainz-sama~~~I'm coming~~~"

"mhmmmmmm!" Ninya tries to muffle her moans, biting into the shirt that she lifted to better simulate her small breast, the binding on them are now loosely open revealing two pink erect pearls as her hand continuously pinch and knead them lewdly. Ninya slowly insert her middle finger into her slit as Momon is now savagely pounding at the beautiful mage name Nabe.

*sliiischh*Sploosh* Her hand getting cover in lewd juices producing wet sounds as Ninya move faster and faster to the rhythm of Momon's thrust inside the tent. Her pussy aches looking at the huge thing moving in and out of the girl's delicate body, causing Ninya to wish it was her that getting ravage by the man that she's peeking.

As the man call Ainz by the women in the tent moves faster and faster while savagely abusing their body, Ninya's body was reacting to each action as her pussy get wetter and wetter creating a small puddle underneath her body.

When Ainz release a small roar Cumming all over all three half-passed out women, Ninya back arched upward as her small body shiver and her legs clamp tightly as she bites down hard on her shirt to muffle her moan. Ninya masturbated when she was alone before, but this is the first time where she has such an orgasm…After squirting for a good minute, Ninya slowly turn around as she was thinking of returning to her tent.

"You can stop peeking and come in now" A deep and solemn voice came out from the tent just when Ninya was turning away causing her to release a surprised cute yelp

"Ah!" Ninya was scare and excited at the same time, her pussy's dripping out lewd juices in anticipation as Ninya slowly move into the tent with her heart beating rapidly and her face dye red.

"Come in", Ainz said while smiling sadistically while licking his lips and stroking his massive cocks eyeing at Ninya. He had purposely remove the sound proof barrier after he sense Ninya doing her business in the bush with his demon's senses. He had long discovered Ninya's true gender just from sniffing her aroma. Although Ninya's can't be considered a ravishing beauty, but Ainz nevertheless is the incarnation of Lust and Desires with a cock that's always raring to fuck whatever arouse him.

"This maybe a good experiment to see how human's fair against my demon's cock, plus she may prove useful in the future…" Ainz think to himself while gazing at Ninya who's standing in front of him squirming with reddened face and a wet spot on her pants, releasing a faint virgin aroma…

The petite body of Ninya stood hesitantly at the tent entrance as her pussy leaking out more and more hot liquid from Ainz's hot gaze. Her eyes were staring intently at the huge thing in-between Ainz's leg, bulging veins covered the thing that is bigger that her arm standing high while twitching back and forth like it's inviting her to touch it.

Ninya absentmindedly moves closer and closer to Ainz, her small, delicate hands reach out to touch the scorching hot rod, barely holding its whole girth with both of her hand, she started moving her hands up and down slowly, Ainz's cock twitch and swell up slightly to this new simulation. Ainz looking down at the petite girl while still smiling sadistically with his eyes full of lusts.

"This bitch is completely under the influence of the aphrodisiac effect of my dick's aura and smell. It seems like unless they have a high enough level mind-control resistance items, most female humans will just spread their legs for me…. Interesting…This will help move things along faster when dealing with those female nobles and adventurers…. Though I must see to what extend can I influence them, I wonder if it'll work on Adamantine levels females?"

While Ainz was still pondering, Ninya hands are moving faster and faster along the shaft of his cock as her breath become ragged, light steams and drool coming out of her little mouth. She felt her pink pussy limp and numb as liquid flowed from her entrance wetting her pants.

"Momon-san~~" Ninya muttered as she stared absentmindedly at the huge cock

As soon as his name came out of her mouth, Ainz bent over and planted a kiss on Ninya's small lips. Ninya's brain instantly fried as all her thoughts flew to the end of the earth. She instinctively responded passionately to Ainz like a bitch in heat despite it being her first kiss. The aphrodisiac in his saliva already taking full effect on her body, Ainz's hot rod pressed closely to Ninya's petite body, rubbing it up and down causing her pussy to leak out even more, moistening the Demon Lord's cock.

Ainz's hands climbed up Ninya's clothes and started to fondle her perky small breast, the bright red nipples proudly blossomed under his rough kneading and pinching motions. Ainz's mouth left Ninya's swollen red lips, he then take the pearl on her small titties into his mouth, sucking roughly as Ninya's cute voice involuntarily came out as her body quivers slightly from the simulations.

"Ahnnn…Momon-san~~~"

Slowly, Ainz's big hands moved downwards as he roughly rubbed Ninya's pussy through her damped leather pants. A layer of rosy shade cover Ninya's whole body under Ainz's skillful actions. Ninya was unconsciously moving her small waist up and down while letting out moans from her mouth unknowingly.

Ainz ripped opened the damped sections of Ninya's pants leaving a huge hole exposing both her pink delicate pussy and her small anus which was twitching slightly. Ainz directly insert two fingers into Ninya's small pussy causing her to cry out in a lewd manner while biting down her lower lips revealing her white teeth in a slutty manner. Her eyes are now misty and filled with lust. Ainz moves his fingers rapidly using the Golden Finger technique he learnt from the numerous AV he watched back in his previous life causing Ninya to squirt non-stop while releasing a white stream of piss wetting Ainz's entire arm.

Pulling out his hands and licking his finger tasting the maiden's juices, Ainz's fire of lust burn as he grasps the twitching limp body of Ninya up high. Then with a single motion, Ainz slam the petite body straight down his enormous cock causing Ninya to release a deafening scream from the sudden pain

"AHhhhhhhh…It hurtttt!"

Ninya's legs were lifted pointing upwards resting on Ainz's shoulder while her ass was violently twitching from the pain of losing her virginity as well as taking Ainz's enormous cock in one go causing her whole eyes to roll back into her head and her mouth gaping releasing drool. A huge bulge were visible on her small stomach seeming like it'll pierce through it, this was Ainz's huge cock reaching deep into Ninya's womb.

Seeing the pass out Ninya whose body is convoluting like she's having a seizure, Ainz casted a healing spell on her torn-out pussy that's bleeding non-stop due to his enormous cock…

"Damn, I was too rough, seems like I'll need to be more careful when fucking low level human in the future instead of just ramming it straight in like I've been doing with the NPCs"

After making a mental note and see that Ninya's still in a half pass out half conscious state, Ainz shrink his enormous cock down and slowly lifting Ninya's limp body up and down with his hand holding on to her waist. Using the petite girl like a cocksleeve as he moves his hand faster and faster causing her to moan unconsciously in her current state.

Ninya, now slowly recovering her conscious, seeing how she was being use by the burly warrior, feel distraught but at the same time was fill with constant stream of pleasures. Before long, she was thoroughly immersing in the pleasures from Ainz's cock, moaning obscenely like a bitch that had been fucked a thousand times before, one would not believe she was a frail virgin just a moment ago. Thus, was the power of Ainz's demon's aphrodisiacs as well as Demon Emperor's Aura of making low levels being submit unconsciously.

"In the future I should turn off my aura and reduce the mind controlling effects to see if I can break them with just my cock" Still rubbing his cock rapidly with the human cocksleeve, Ainz sadistically smile as he looks at Ninya's current expression while thinking of various methods to toy with the human females he'll capture in the futures.

"Speaking of which, I should find a way to control that alchemist boy and bring him to Carne village to develop new potions for Nazarick. It will prove useful in the future since there is a limit to our current supply" Ainz ponders while his hand motion was getting rougher and faster, tightening his grip around the petite Ninya, Ainz stands up and started to pound her pussy mercilessly causing Ninya eyes to roll back into her head again while her tongue sticking out of her mouth with drool flying everywhere with each thrust.

With a demonic roar, Ainz cock swell up rapidly inflating Ninya's stomach while Ainz buried his cock to the base of the female's pussy. Then with a few more thrust, Ainz body shook violently as a stream of semen shoot out filling Ninya's womb and launched her onto the bed where the other three passed out maids were laying, Ainz's demonic semen continue to spray for a good minute, covering all four of his bitches in white jizz. Looking at the cum covered women on his bed, Ainz smile satisfyingly while sitting down.

"I wonder if all female humans are this fragile, this bitch can't even handle one of my loads…Oh well, I'll send her to Demiurge in the future to be use for experiment, he mentioned needing more human specimen for his scrolls experiments. I'll keep her around as a cock sleeve for now though…"

Ainz smile sadistically as he thinks about how to bring Nferia under his control since he wants to keep his personalities intact without using his Super Tier Spells…. The sun slowly rises on the horizon as the demon lord continue his scheming….

 _~~~To be Continue~~~_

 **Next chapter will be the farm girl Enri! I plan to write a short chapter of sweet vanilla sex between Sebas and Tsuare in the future when the story reach 150 favorites or so, for now I have a general outline for Enri, Clementine, Evil Eyes, Lakyus and maybe a Netori session where Ainz mind breaking Renner to make her his bitch in the future. I've been re-reading the LNs while waiting for vol.13 to be translate and my hatred for Climb is re-ignite. He's such a little shitty beta cuck ass cliché character that serve no purpose at all, the author wasted so much time on his generic shitty past and struggles making vol 5 boring imo. I know it's petty af but Climb shitty character archetype triggers me and I wished the author killed him instead of Gazef in the battle of Katze instead. Author could have let the Princess Yandere Gazef because he's the strongest dude in the kingdom and is daddy af and it would make a lot more sense compare to that beta ass Climb. Anyway, sorry for the rant. As always, thanks for checking out my work. Favs and follow for future update. I plan to update at least once a week or more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Overlord, this is an XXX Parody where Ainz has a dick and is actively expanding his harem. Most scenes will be of Ainz + X members of his harem. I will try to follow the canon as closely as possible and retain the personalities of the characters but keep in mind it is just a porn fanfiction. Thanks for checking out my work. Favs and follow for future updates, I will try to update at least once every two weeks or so.**

 _-Carne's Village-_

*After subduing the Virtuous King of the Forest, Nfirea's suspicion of Momon's strength and origin grew to the point where he confronted Ainz. Prompting the Demon Lord to come up with a sinister plan to keep the young Alchemist in check*

"Momon-san, are you Sir Ainz Ooal Gown?"

This sudden question raised Ainz's alertness sky high as his eyes dart under the helmet and his gears spin rapidly with cold sweat coming out of his back despite being a high-level Demon lord.

"Have I been found out? How is this possible? There should be no connection between the Adventurer Momon and my real identity since I only appeared here in this village once during the Theocracy's raid. How would this boy make a connection between the two identities? Should I just kill him here and replace him with a doppelganger? No, I need his expertise in Alchemy…Memory wipe? Arrhggg but what if he made the connection past the point where I can erase? Fuck….what do I Do?!"

This period of pondering was the best proof Nfirea needed. He suddenly bowed.

"So, it is you, Sir Gown. Thank you for saving Enri and the village!"

Realization dawn upon Ainz as he realized that the boy was able to make a connection due to that farmer girl he rescues. Recalling her appearance give Ainz a certain feeling that he didn't feel back then, maybe because he finally awoke his inner lust. That farmer's girl look was exceptional for a human, with healthy sun kissed skin from working in the field and tight muscles. Her tits were perky with a narrow waist and an ass that protrude and peaked out under her crude skirts. Ainz's cock started having a half chub when he recalled Enri's appearances, temporarily forgetting about the current predicament of his identities.

"Ano….Sir Gown?" Nfirea called out to the absentminded Ainz

"Huh? Oh…Ahemm! No….You misunderstand…I…"

While Ainz struggles to find the words to respond to Nfirea, the young alchemist nodded understandingly:

"I understand you're hiding your identity for some reason, but I still wanted to thank you for saving this village. No, for saving Enri. Thank you for saving the girl I love!"

A strange light suddenly flashed in Ainz's eyes upon here Nfirea's last sentence. His evil mind suddenly comes up with a sinister idea of how to both bringing this alchemist under his control as well as take revenge on the boy simply for confronting him out of no where like this. Ainz was surprised at his own evilness and wonder if his personality has truly change due to his race's traits of wanting to dominate and bring calamity upon everything. Robbing a young boy's first love seems like such an exciting act that Ainz's cock is now twitching hard under his armor.

"Ah…Ahem….I see, raise your head" Ainz said to Nfirea while looking at him under a new sinister gazes, fill with sadistic tendencies.

"Thank you, Sir Gown"

"Ah, call me Momon since I am still under disguise. By the way, are you the only one who knows my identity?"

"Yes, I didn't tell anyone"

"I see, that's good"

Ainz contemplate a little more before saying.

"Please keep it a secret from now on even to Enri. I would be grateful if you remember that"

"Of course! Then thank you again for saving Enri and the village!"

Nfirea bowed deeply before running back toward the village.

As he watches Nfirea's figure move away, Narberal came before Ainz and bowed.

"Ainz-sama, I am very sorry!"

Ainz wordlessly moved toward Narberal and dragged her into a nearby bush before bending her over his knees. Violently stripped down her pants and spank her juicy white ass with a ***BANG*** leaving five red finger marks before hissing through his teeth

"What did I tell you about using my real name in front of others you slut?! Now that alchemist human had actually made a connection thanks to your blunder in the guild" ***SLAP*** Another resounding slap landed on Nabe's other butt cheeks causing her to moan in ecstasy

"Ara? You fucking slut, you actually enjoy being spank?" Ainz give the juicy ass another spank as he dispel his "Perfect Warrior" Spell and revealed his perfect body, his cock's twitching in anticipation raring to go as it poked into Nabe's stomach. Ever since the idea of fucking Enri creeped into his head, Ainz's cock has been rock hard and he was losing control from lust.

"Ahnnn! I'm sowwwy Ainzzz-samaaa!" Nabe cried out as her pussy started to leak out white liquid from the stimulation of getting spanked

"Shut up you fucking slut!grRRR"

 ***Slap*Slap*Slap***

"Ahhhh! Ainz-samaaaaaa! I'm Sowwwyyyy..mhmm...*chuuuu*"

Ainz brazenly kissed Nabe's lips as his large, long tongue entwined Nabe's small tongue while stirring the inside of her mouth up, causing her pussy to release streams of love juices.

"Nnnn...Nhnnn...Chuuuu"

With a swift motion, Ainz rip the remaining clothes on the maid's body off, revealing her pure white skins, her black hairy bush peaked out slightly from her small thong giving it an extremely deprave feeling.

Ainz grab the tiny thong that barely covering the maid's pussy and rip it off before stuffing the soaked thong into the maid's mouth. His right hand then gripped tightly onto the maid's big, juicy asscheeks, Ainz toyed with them by stretching them left and right into various shapes while simultaneously rubbing Nabe's erect clit with his left hand causing Nabe to squirt from the overwhelming pleasures.

 ***Slap*Slap*Slap***

Ainz continue to mercilessly spank Nabe's huge ass, causing it to swell up more and more.

Nabe muffled obscenely through the thong in her mouth with each of Ainz's slap on her ass cheeks

Ainz's big fingers stroked back and forth between Nabe's pussy and asshole inbetween each slap, moistening both holes greatly as he started to insert his fingers into both her pussy and asshole at the same times causing Nabe's body to spasms from the pleasures.

With both her holes dampened with love juices, ***Kuchu*Kuchu*** sounds resounded loudly with Ainz's fingers' movements.

Pulling on to Nabe hair and made her face his direction, Ainz bite on to the thong that still stuffed into the maid's mouth and pull it out before spitting it onto the ground. He then started to french kissing Nabe, moving his tongue back and forth as he please with Nabe drools spilling out more and more. Dripping onto both of their naked bodies.

*Chuuuu* "Ahhnn...Ainz-sama~~... Please...G-give me your cock...Ahiiii"

Ainz growled as he bends Nabe over with her ass sticking high in the air like a dog in heat before plunging his huge cock into her tight twitching asshole as his hand gripped on the reddened asscheeks. Ainz pressed his whole body onto the maid as the delicious burning fullness filled Nabe's whole body causing her pussy to squirt out stream of juices as her asshole grip on even tighter to her master's cock. Nabe cried out in bliss with her eyes half rolled back from the stimulation.

Ainz then picked up the crumple thong on the ground and proceed to put it over the maid's head. The soaked thong covers the front of Nabe's nose causing her to breath raggedly from the amorous smell as her tongue sticking out into the fabrics giving the maid a depraved appearance.

"Unnn...Nhnaanaaa"

Pleasures spread across Nabe's body with each of Ainz's thrust, her asshole gripped onto the Demon Lord's huge cock tightly while her pussy continuously sprayed out pees and juices creating a small puddles underneath.

Nabe's big titties were swaying back and forth wildly while Ainz continue spanking her ass with one hand while pulling her head back with her pony tail. Glistening sweats fly everywhere with every movements.

"Nnnn...Nnnn...Ahnnn...Fuaaaaawaaaa...AIIIIZNNNZZ-SAMAAAAAA~~"

Nabe's erotic moans filled the sound proof barrier space erected by Ainz.

 **"YOU...FUCKING...SLUT...ARGHHHHHHH..."**

Ainz screams loudly as he tightly gripped Nabe's swollen ass with both of his hands while increasing his thrusting speed causing the beautiful maid's tongue to loll out of her mouth as her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her heads until there's nothing but white left.

Paying no heed to the maid, Ainz pulled his horse size cock out all the way to the swollen tip of his cock, then pressed back in, it was accompanied by a wet squelch as the mixed fluids of pre-cum and pussy juice were joined. The sounds of squelching were joined by slapping as Ainz's massive balls smacked against Nabe's plumb ass, each thrust was accompanied by a brutal smacking on the maid's ass.

Trails of bloods can now be seen on the once immaculate white ass of the battle maid as her swollen ass wrapped tightly around the Demon lord's majestic cock. Nabe has long since passed out from the savage pounding of Ainz, her eyes rolled all the way back into her head with her tongue lolling out of her wide-open mouth letting drools and spits fly everywhere

Ainz continues to pound Nabe's ass with increase ferocity causing the earth to shake slightly and the sound proof barrier he put up earlier to tremble due to his demonic aura being release gradually. With a beastly grunt, Ainz bury his cock deep into the maid's intestine and release his seed deep into her ass as her stomach expanded like she was nine months pregnant.

With a ***PLOP*** Ainz pulled his massive cock out from the now gaping asshole of the beautiful maid.

Smirking evilly, Ainz aims his still erect horse size dick at the gaping opening and started to drain the dragon. Streams of steamy yellow piss come out of the massive cock as the Demon lord pee into the cumfilled asshole, mixing the thick white cum with his piss before proceeding to spray his pee onto the swollen ass cheeks. For the final touch, the Demon lord shoot the steamy piss into the maid wide open mouth.

Ainz then kicked Nabe over so she laid on her back before putting one of his leg onto the maid's swollen belly that was filled to the brimmed with his demonic cum. Ainz then forcefully step onto Nabe's belly causing the cums in her belly to flow out vigorously from the maid's asshole with loud squelching sounds

"Ahiiiiiii...Guhhhh" The half-passed out Nabe release unbecoming sounds as Ainz step onto her inflated stomach again causing her to release several loud farts along with the thick white cums and piss.

After shaking his cock a couple more times to release the remaining pees onto the passed out Nabe, Ainz re-cast "Perfect Warrior" and came out of the bush area where Yuri and Luspuregina were waiting while keeping an eyes out during their master's ravage on their sister this whole time.

"Yuri, clean up the mess while Lupusregina go and keep an eye out on Nfirea's movements and contact me immediately if he come near me within the next 2 hours"

Ainz gave out his orders while gripping on each of the maid's plumb asses causing their face to be reddened

"Yes, Ainz-sama!"

"Roger, Ainz-sama desu~"

"Good, I'll reward you two later" Ainz whispered into their ears while walking away causing two dark spots to appears near the maids' crotch areas.

 _ **-Meanwhile, in Enri's house-**_

Enri Emmot returned to the living room after finished tidying up the house, her little sister Nemu is out playing with the village kids right now leaving her alone in the house. Ever since her parents died during the Theocracy's raid, Enri had take it upon herself to care for her little sister while developing the village at the same time. With the help of the village savior's Ainz Own Gown, everyone's lives had become better.

When she thinks about Ainz Own Gown, her maiden heart flutter slightly, recalling the handsome visage of the mysterious spellcaster that gallantly saved her two sisters that day cause Enri heart to tighten. His red eyes were mesmerizing even though they look extremely evil, the way he brutally killed all the soldiers frightened Enri out at first but now whenever she recalled it, she can feel some tingles in-between her crotch.

What girls don't dream of a knight in shining armors to come and rescue them in time of needs. Especially when the knight is extremely handsome and powerful. Women throughout times had always been attracted to strength, Enri is no exception to this rule. While she prefers gentler men before and she still has some lingering feeling for the alchemist Nfirea, ever since the traumatizing loss of her parents, Enri had come to understand that strength dictates everything in this world. She thinks of her savior more and more each day even though she knows her chance of getting notice by him was nil.

"If only I can give myself to him…"

Letting out a small sigh, her pretty brown eyes slowly drifted shut. She cautioned herself by looking around before locking the door, her cheeks heat up and redden.

"Ainz-sama~~"

Enri muttered the Demon Lord's name. Just that was enough to turn the warmth in her chest into heat. She wondered if Nemu will come home soon, it should be a while before she's tired with playing around.

Enri listened and waited for a while before slowly sliding her beautiful and slender fingers down her dress. Years of farm works didn't diminish them one bit. The stimulation of her fingers wasn't transmitted fully to her perky breasts since they were clothed under the thick farm clothes and undergarments, but even so, she rubbed her fingers over them over and over.

"Nnnn…"

Unsatisfied with the stimulation, Enri rolled up her skirt and held it in her mouth, the firm, smooth, silky white legs were laid bare as Enri unbutton her shirts and displace her undergarments. Her perky breasts were exposed to the air as her cheeks and ears dyed red from embarrassment and excitement.

Enri couldn't hold on any longer and crooked her body forward. Forcibly closing her loveable brown eyes, Enri pictured the immaculate visage of the Demon Lord's. Her beautiful slender fingers moved over her important place with practiced movements.

Her right hand went towards her chest, her left hand went toward her unadorned pure white panty, frantically trying to simulate her sensitive spots, a small wet slit appeared through her white panty, a small, protruding pearl pressed out proudly through the thin fabrics.

"~~~Mhmmm"

Her right hand stroked her perky tits up and down lewdly, her pink small nipples hardened with each stroke accompanied with the handsome visage of the Demon Lord's. Even though Enri was embarrassed from the act, she didn't stop.

The stimulation was light at first. After a while, Enri's pink nipples were so erect that they seem like they could burst. Enri brings her left breast up to her mouth while opening her small cherry lips slightly while sticking out her small tongue. Giving the erect nipple small licks as her other hand caressed and pinched her other nipple.

"Mhnnnn…."

Biting down on the skirt in her mouth while letting out muffle moans, Enri can feel her panty soaking with hot liquid, drenching her legs as strands of love juices fall onto the floor.

Enri wasn't completely innocent before, she knows about the act between man and woman and even peeked at her parents in the acts occasionally. Living in a frontier village where most families' houses have two or three rooms at most and the walls are thin, Enri had masturbated while watching her parents fucking like animals ever since she has her first period, but she never go beyond some light rubbings.

However, it was different now.

She thought of her savior almost daily ever since losing her parents. Masturbating almost daily as a coping mechanism from the pains of losing her parents at such a young age. Ainz Ooal Gown was her oasis, to distract her from the emotional pains. It satisfies her physically and emotionally.

"Fuu, u-nnn…"

A muffled voice leaked out through the tit she was holding in her mouth

The fingers she had been using to caress her right nipple began to grip and knead her huge tit forcefully as she sucks and lick hard onto the left tit. The nipple changes into various shape as Enri pulled and twist it without stopping her sucking on the other one. Causing her pussy to leak out more and more love juices.

"AHnnn…Ainz-sama~~~"

Unable to bears the stimulation, Enri let go of her tit and move her fingers down to her drenched panty where her pink pussy can be see through due to how wet it is. Rubbing her wet pussy through the drenched panty, Enri movements became frantic and her breathing ragged as some drools started to drip out the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes moistened as the stimulations grew bigger and bigger. Her slender fingers slowly move towards the protruding small pearl that is pressing against her panty. With a small pinch motion, Enri's back arch up as she let out a gasp from the intense stimulation; this was her weakest spot.

"Nhnnnnnn…YAhnnnnn~~~Ainz-sama~~~"

Unable to hold back her voice, Enri let out a sensual moan before hurriedly suppressed her moans again. The obscenity of her appearance would provoke any hot-blooded man into depravity.

With her breathing hastened and her body covered in sexy beads of sweats, Enri moved her panty to the side and insert two of her slender fingers into the moistening slit with a *schlicks* sound, causing her to convulse slightly from the pleasures.

Moving her fingers while thinking of her savior, a low moan leaked through her throat and her waist started to move back and forth slightly. Her fingers were moving faster and faster with each movement. Before Enri had realized it, tears of joy began to flow from her eyes.

"Ainz-sama…. Ainz-samaaaa….Ahhhh…ravish me Ainz-sama"

Drools were overflowing out of her mouth as she moaned the Demon Lord's name through her cherry lips. The messy shirts and undergarments darkening from the drools.

At this point, Enri had moved from the living room into her bedroom. While laying on her back, stroking the erect nipples and fingering her virgin pussy passionately, Enri's small waist went into a small fit, disarranging her bed sheets. Love fluids began to erupt from her tight pussy when she thinks about her beloved savior seeing her in this appearance.

Her luster blond hair clung to her thin eyebrows covered in sweat. Her hair which usually tied into a neat braid now laid spread out across the sheet giving the farmer girl a bewitching appearance that would drive cocks rock hard. Amorous smell filled the room as the bed sheets darkened from her pussy juices.

"Fuuuu…. F-,uuuuuhhh~~~Ainnnznzz~~Samaaa~~~"

"More, more…. please, harder, touch me!"

Pushing against her erect nipple, she kneaded it with her thumb. Her right nipple swollen up from the stimulation as while her left nipple was getting suck on savagely in her cute little mouth, drools covering her entire chest as a small pool of liquid started to accumulate in between her enchanting cleavage.

Imagining the kneading and sucking were being done by Ainz himself, in her heated delusion, the farmer girl's passion blazed fiercely over her tight virgin body.

"Haaaa~~nnnn, g-good…so gooooddd…!"

Her small lip parted from her nipple as she let out more and more obscene moans. Her tongue sticking out slightly as her eyes started to roll back slightly into her head.

"AINZZ-SAMAAA!"

With a loud shout, Enri's body tense up. Her back arches high in the air, lifting her round ass off the bed as her fingers dug deep into her pussy, touching the thin hymen inside it as a stream of pee and love juice pour out from the deepest part of her body. Intense pleasures assaulted her body as her waist tremble many, many times.

As though afraid the climax wouldn't last long enough, her fingers didn't stop moving in and out of her pussy with each movement touching her virgin's hymen more and more to the point where she can feel it tearing slightly from the fingerbanging movements.

Strumming her swollen, erect clitoris, she synced up with her waist's convulsions and the fingerbanging movement as she sticks her hips out even more toward the ceiling.

"Haaaahhh….! YESSSSS~~~AINZ SAMAAA~~"

With a final twitch, Enri's whole body dropped down with a flop onto the wet bed. She flipped over face-down onto the pillow while letting out obscene moans while basking in the left-over waves of pleasures. Her still erect nipples and clitoris sent electric shocks of stimulation into her blank mind.

It felt amazing, so she continued to use both her hands and the sheet to stimulate them as pussy juices started to flow out from her pussy again.

With her nipples and clitoris rubbing against the sweat-dampened bed sheet and her face smothered into the pillow which is accumulating a small pool of drool from her mouth. Enri moves faster and faster as her mind muddied from desire, she shook her body back and forth while panting quickly.

Despite having climaxed not long ago, Enri's horniness didn't subside one bit, she longed for a more savage stimulation. Her pussy was longing for a cock to plug deep into its womb. Licentious fluids drip out from her wet pussy as her soaked panty dig deep into her ass that had been thrust into the air like a dog in heat.

The elastic from her panty digging into her hips was the definition of depravity, appearing as though she was falling from virtue into the deepest depth of desires.

Enri wholeheartedly stimulate her body in the chase of even greater pleasures.

"Ainz-sama~~Ainz-sama~~"

Pushing her small oval face against the now drools soaked pillow in an attempt to muffle her moans, she doesn't want her beloved little sister to see her in such an obscene posture.

Calling out for the Demon Lord countless times as her fingers accelerating more and more. Imaging her fingers to be his, Enri stuck her hips up even higher in the air while wagging her big ass side by side to stir up her inside even more.

"FUuuhiii! nNHiiii….Auuuu!"

With a loud muffled scream, Enri's body went into a spasm strong enough to cause her to lose control of her limbs.

Her love juices spray out endlessly as her waist quivering while showing off the panty that dig deep into her huge ass. The bed sheet soaked by Enri's pussy juices, pee and drools while her convulsing body glimmered with sexy sweat. The room was filled with a musky, bitch like smell that make one intoxicated just from taking a small whiff of it.

After enduring the spasms for sometimes, Enri's body was drained of all its strength as her waist dropped feebly down to the bed. She turned over weakly ignoring the sticky fluids covering her whole body as she stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Her half naked body was covered in glistening sweats while her panty was completely soaked with pees and pussy juices, it clings tightly to her lower body. The bushy blond pubic hair above her virgin pussy was half sticking out while the rest can be see through due to how wet the white panty is giving it an incredibly lewd appearance.

The reddened and swollen pair of tits rose up and down with her intense breathing.

"Haaahh~~~Haaahah…..Ainz-samaaaa…."

Softly calling out her savior's name while basking in the aftermath of her intense masturbation session, Enri thinks how nice would it be to be ravage by him just once….She would be his slave, his bitch, she would do anything to be bless by such a wonderful man cock….

"Ah…..Ainz-sama~~"

"Yes?"

A cold and charming voice came out of no where startled the still half naked Enri prompting her to sit up quickly while releasing a cute yelp.

"Yahhnn! Who….?!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Enri mouth became agape at the figure standing in front of room's door. It was a figure of an extremely handsome man; his crimson eyes shine brightly in the dim room with lust flashing through it.

Enri could feel her pussy started twitching as juices started to flow out non-stop when she started in to the man's eyes. Her eyes were filled with embarrassments and lusts….

The man just stands there and smile evilly as he gazed upon the young maiden's body…. His eyes were burning with lusts as he moves closer and closer to the bed.

"Hello, Enri"

 _~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~_

 **So, I've been really busy after school end since I landed a new job which drained my energy for the first few weeks. Overlord volume 13 and Pillar of Eternity 2 coming out didn't help with the writing at all too...I was engrossed in PoE2 for a while and spent most of my free times on the game so that's why I didn't release any chapters for over a month. Sorry~~**

 **But now I finally used to my new job and finished playing PoE2 as well as caught up with the Light Novel, I can get back to writing more snu snu fanfiction (YAY) Although at a slightly slower pace since someone that write WebNovel on QUIDIAN (A Chinese Webnovel site) offered me some money to write some sex scenes for his upcoming novel which I can't say what it is right now.**

 **I was not comfortable with being a ghost writer at first but since it's just sex scenes I don't really mind. I may even try to write my own WebNovel on QUIDIAN where the MC is super evil, OP and horny all the times for the memes (LOL) but I think it won't do well since it'll have a lot of sex scenes and I think the Wuxia/Xiaxia crowds don't really like stuffs like that but lean more toward "Weak to Strong" and "Righteous" MCs. So, for the next few weeks the release pace of this fanfiction will be slow till I fill my quota of sex scenes for that guy.**

 **From what I understand, these WebNovel authors usually draft up a 50-100k words story before publishing on QUIDIAN or similar websites. They then use the system to entice people to sub for "Early Chapters" which are basically already written. I was pretty confused when the dude asked me to write like 10 sex scenes for his whole novel with at least 3k words which is actually really hard because he just gave me the names of the characters as well as some features of their bodies without much backstory. It's a lot harder and less enjoyable for me compare to writing this Overlord XXX Parody. But he paid well for essentially what I was going to do for free, so I can't complain ^_^**

 **Anyway, if you actually read all that ramble about my life, you're awesome and I love you. Sorry again for disappearing for so long despite promising a chapter a week. I will try to be more consistence from now on. At least one chapter every two or three weeks and when I finish with this commission it will be at least one chapter every 10-12 days.**

 **Like always, thank you for checking out my work. Favs and follow for future update. Leave reviews for suggestions or kinks request and they will appeared in future chapters. This chapter fulfilled the "Golden Shower" and "Masturbation" Kinks requests that was sent in my PM Box. Next chapter will be Netori and some mind breaking plays.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, it's been a while. I've been very busy with works and school lately so I did not have time to upload at all so I want to apologize for going AWOL without any update. I appreciate all of you still leaving reviews and sending PMs long after the last uploaded chapter. I finally stabilized my work life balance for the past couple weeks and while I will not be able to pump out chapters as often as before. It'll not be such a long hiatus like the last one. As for the continuation of the story, I was in the middle of Enri and Ainz storyline. However, since it's been such a long time, I kinda lost my train of thoughts on where I want to take that storyline so I'll just continue it in the future when I get some inspirations for Enri x Ainz.**

 **This chapter will have a different style than the previous one, it is a commission by one of the generous readers who wished to remain anonymous. I want to thank him for giving me the chance to write this story since Neia had been a favorite of mine ever since she was introduced into the Overlord world. As always, please leave reviews for suggestions and please forgive my lackluster grammar since English is not my first language.**

 _After arriving at the Holy Kingdom fortress that was overrun by Demi-humans, Momon the Dark Warrior helped the Paladins cleaned out the fortress in no time. In the nighttime, Momon is now eating dinner while drinking some ale with Neia, his temporary squire. Although her intolerance for alcohol as well as her desires to repay the Hero for saving her countrymen may lead to something greater…._

Her face becomes red and her breathing heavier. Standing up slowly, Neia takes Momon by the hand and lead him to her room in the southeast part of the fort. Along the way, Neia's breathing keeps getting heavier and heavier. As she led Momon into the room, Neia slowly strips off her leather armors with shaky hands while looking down with a beet red face. One by one, pieces of armors and clothing came off her small frame and reveal her slightly childish, yet feminine curves.

Without any other words, Momon take off his armor revealing a battle harden body with a lot of scars in various places, a high level illusion that was created by one of the world item that Ainz always carry with him just in case he had to reveal his "human" body to others, its power is enough to give him a real and material body that can experience pleasures.

Momon approaches the shy Neia slowly and starts kissing her neck, making her shivers all over. Her warm skin feels amazing on his lips and makes him eager to explore her body even further.

"Ah! Momon-san…"

As Momon explore various part of the squire's petite body while covering them with kiss marks, Neia's virgin body was trembling with the new sensations in the experienced hand of the Supreme Being. Momon's strong and muscular arms wrap around her body gently despite their intimidating looks, his average but battle-hardened face of a veteran warrior slowly approach the small maiden's lips.

Neia didn't resist and closed her eyes shyly, she looks surprisingly cute when those razor sharps eyes are closed with the faint red blushes seemingly accentuate her ordinary yet unique look.

The two's lips gently connected, and the squire's petty body trembled upon contact. Small waves of pleasures course through Neia's body as she received her first kiss. She can feel all her sadness of losing her parents and the resentment toward the demi-humans that killed them vanishing into the void as she loses herself gradually under the embrace of the Dark Warrior.

"mhmmmm!"

Suddenly, a slippery object parted her small cherry lips during the kiss and began running wild, entangling her tongue like a snake ensnaring its prey. The sudden and unexpected sensation causing the inexperienced Neia to open her eyes wide giving Momon a slight shock when he sees those "murdering eyes" up close.

"Wahhhhh, scary…."

Momon was slightly startled by Neia's eyes, however, when he released his lips from her own, he feels strangely attracted to this human female. While he had been embracing world-class beauty such as Albedo and Shalltear as well as other NPCs in Nazarick, there is something about this insignificant and ordinary human female that draw him in. His desires to corrupt and make her his slowly give rise to his massive rod.

Neia let out a small yelp when she notices the Momon's massive rod standing up in excitement. She seems to be mesmerized by the size of the thing and keep looking at it. But since her eyes are especially menacing when she's staring at something, it made Momon pause for a moment before approaching the petite squire.

As the towering stature of Momon approached her, Neia falls back onto the bed while seemingly mesmerized by the towering cock that is now approaching her.

[Incredible…. Momon-san's penis…. It's my first time seeing one. Are all men's this big?]

The innocence squire thinks to herself while still being mesmerized by the shape of Momon's cock. She had some bits of knowledge of the things between men and women but that was mostly through the romance novels she sometimes read but seeing such a vigorous specimen for the first time in her life, Neia can't help but be mesmerized by it.

Neia unconsciously reaches out her small hand to touch Momon's penis shyly, but she can't even wrap her entire hand around the thing. Slowly, she moves her hands curiously up and down his long rod while Momon gives her an amused look with her inexperience.

"Why don't you try licking it?"

Momon guided his new toy on what to do next

Displaying her hesitation for just a moment, Neia, whose face is now beet red and breathing heavily, opened her tiny mouth cutely and started licking slowly while savoring the unique taste she never experiences before. Her small tongues crawl up and down Momon's long shaft from the tips to the base, covering it with saliva as she's getting more and more into the act.

After a while of enjoying Neia's service, Momon suddenly pushed his meat pole that was wet with saliva and precum against Neia's small lips causing her to react in surprise at the sudden invasion into her mouth.

"Fuhhhga?!"

"Now try and suck on it"

Neia whose now already arouse to her limit despite it being her first time, obediently open her mouth as wide as she can and take his huge cock into her mouth. Since it's so big, she can only take half of it despite her best efforts. Giving out gagging noises as she moves her tiny head up and down his meat rod.

As time went on, Neia takes more and more of Momon's length inside her mouth while noisily slurped on the meat pole, depressing her cheeks while pouting out her lips, giving off a lewd appearance even with her menacing eyes.

The sounds of cock sucking resounded in the bedroom and become more intense as time went on. Neia's face is now flushed red and grow intoxicated with pleasures. Momon's huge cock is now almost entirely swallowed whole by Neia. With his glans hitting the back of her throat with ever movement, she breathed roughly through her nose as she starts moving her small tongues inside her mouth, moving her tongues left and right, up and down, Neia licked and licked while a small pool of saliva form on the floor as time went by.

Neia's head movement is now extremely provocative, bringing Momon's enormous cock all the way to the base into her mouth then immediately pulled it out again while making slurping noises resounded throughout the room, surprising even Momon with her enthusiasm. It's like something was awakened within that small body of her.

"She really got a talent for this huh?" – He was enjoying the show while contemplating if he should add her to the empty "followers list" that he supposed to fill out for Demiurge

After a while longer, feeling like it was time for the main act, Momon stopped Neia who was still entranced in servicing him and throw her onto the bed with her ass pointed toward the ceiling. Neia, who's now completely aroused from the previous act, swing her ass side by side like a bitch in heat, begging for Momon to come and make her his.

Momon approaches the bed with his erect cock as he gets behind Neia's pink pussy that's already glossy with juices. The tip of his cock is now touching her warm and wet entrance, which make her let out small moans in anticipation of losing her virginity to the Dark Warrior that is famous throughout the continent.

"Plea…Please be gentle…"

Neia said meekly with her tiny ass pointed toward the ceiling while her red-hot face is now burry into a pillow. Despite her pleading, Momon put his whole member inside of her tiny pussy in one quick thrust, tearing through her precious virginity.

Neia let out an inaudible moan due to the pains and pleasures from the sudden movement of Momon's big cock. Her pussy tightens around his enormous member while a new wave of pussy juices mix with her fresh virgin blood makes a mess on his cock and balls.

"Did she just climax from losing her virginity?" Momon thought to himself

Neia's whole body was shaking for a good minute before her pussy finally stops gripping on Momon's cock for dear life as she collapses on her pillow. While she's still winded from the intense climax and adrenaline from losing her virginity, Momon does not intend to let the squire rest at all. He's just getting started! Now that her pussy finally gets used to his cock size, there's nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wants with this new prey.

Momon started moving his hip slowly, making sure he takes in every little detail of her crevice.

"Ah! Momon-sannn…Don't be too rough!"

Neia squirm as another wave of pleasure is now assaulting her senses, little did she know that she's only feeling this way due to the difference in power between her and Momon. Since not even Nazarick's NPC can withstand Ainz's libido, let alone a human squire of the New World.

Neia's pleading just serves to excite Momon even more as he moves faster and faster while getting rougher with her body. He raised his rugged hand up high and quickly lower it onto Neia's small butt with a loud *SMACK* causing her pussy to tighten even more from the new simulations. What normally would cause her pain is now arousing her greatly, Momon is now smacking her ass with both his hand rhythmically with every thrust of his massive cock, making both her butt cheeks to become red and swollen while her pussy continues to tighten with every slap.

Her pussy is now incredibly wet making it easier to move in and out. With methodical movement, Momon thrust his hips vigorously against the little squire's hips while grabbing onto her swollen ass, filling the room with flesh slapping against flesh and Neia's cries of pleasures.

"Ahhhhh…It feels so good Momon-san!"

Neia yelled out while arching her back. Her knees were shaking intensely from stimulations. Seeing her small body about to collapse from the pleasures, Momon flips her onto her back into a more intimate position while adjusting his thick rod for the new position.

With one quick thrust, Momon's massive rod invade Neia small womb again, causing her toes to curl from the pleasures while she struggled to lift her head to look at her stomach that was slightly bulging due to the massive size of his cock. Her stomach felt full, as though she had eaten too much, but it's a good feeling that causes her to fell into a dazed from the pleasures as Momon began moving his hip again, thrusting slowly at first and increasing the speed and intensity only after he confirmed Neia had recovered from the previous pounding he gave her.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

After a few minutes, Neia could no longer feel the pains from losing her virginity – only pleasures. Her mind became empty and the only thing she could think about was the burning sensation in her pussy and the pleasures that came with it.

Clear liquids were gushing out of her small hole, giving off obscene sounds throughout the room as Neia's captivating moaning and heavy breathing were mixes with the sound of water smacking and meat pounding she is receiving from Momon.

"Ahhhh! Harder! FUCK ME MOREEE!" Neia pleaded for more as she tightly embraced Momon's muscular neck.

Momon heeded her request and lifted her tiny bottom off the bed while holding onto her slim and slightly muscular waist into the air and began thrusting faster and faster in piston motions, showing no signs of exhaustion. His cock fiercely hitting the end of her womb repeatedly, like a hammer pounding nails into a wall.

If the paladins in the order see the current sight, they would never recognize the small, petite girl on the bed right now. Neia's small breasts jiggled with every thrust and her face was giving off an erotic feeling and her usual menacing eyes were moist with pleasures plastered across her face.

"Something's coming – Hnnngng!"

Neia tilted her head backward and screamed loudly with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, her body spazzing out of control as a large amount of liquid then gushed out from her pussy like a waterfall making a mess everywhere.

However, Momon did not stop his movements and continued to thrust his towering cock into her as he was close to reaching his climax. This only further aroused Neia's lust and in her sensitive stage, she continuously releases hot liquid.

Neia is now losing herself in the intense pleasures. Her face is now red to the ears and her breathing becomes more ragged with each thrust. Sweats are now dripping off her tiny body while her pussy juices now create a small puddle on the bed.

As his thrusting getting more intense, Momon grabs onto Neia slender neck and began choking her, causing her to gasp for air and her pussy to tighten even more intensely. He had guessed she was a masochist from how she reacts to being spank earlier, so he's doing this to heighten her pleasures to the max as he finishes inside her.

Tightening his grip on Neia's neck slowly with every thrust as they become more and more intense, Momon changed his rhythm from rapid thrusting to moving his cock all the way out near the tips before thrusting it all the way deep inside her again, causing Neia's body to spasms with each thrust and Momon to edge ever closer to his climax.

As she loses herself more into the pleasures, Neia began grinding her body against Momon's as her pussy tightens even more around his big cock giving it a very obscene look. Sexual moans leak out from her small cherry lips as she grinds more and more against Momon's muscular body as their fluids mix together causing wet noises to echo in the room.

Feeling himself finally at his limit, Momon increases his thrusting speed even more while gripping tightly onto Neia's small waist causing her eye to slowly roll back into the back of her skull from the intense orgasm. With a grunt, Momon pulls his massive cock all the way out from Neia's tiny pussy before slamming it all the way to the root again and release his seeds deep inside the squire's womb.

Neia's pussy started spasming and squirting as she receives Momon's abundant seeds while letting out loud moans while her body shakes violently from the waves of pleasures she's receiving. Her pussy tightens even more like it wants to squeeze out every last drop of Momon's sperms.

Neia's consciousness began to fade as she falls to the bed with Momon's cock slipping off her pussy. She's not sleeping on the messy bed with a content smile, looking more like a maiden that the usual murderous squire that everyone wary of.

Pulling his massive cock out of Neia's pussy with a *plop* while white seed started to leak out of her entrance, Momon falls into deep thoughts as he looks up and down at Neia's slim sleeping figure.

"This is proving to be quite troublesome, I only intend to use alcohol to get some information out of her about the Holy Kingdom, who would have thought she would give her body to me out of nowhere….What should I do with her now…"

With a conflicted gaze, Momon glanced at the petite body of his temporary squire as he considers what to do with his new pet. Whatever he decides, Neia's life about to be changed forever…

 **Thank you for reading and look forward to more chapters in the future! If you want to commission a specific character x Ainz/Momon or any other story/anime. Please send me a PM and if I will gladly take it if it's within my abilities. Please leave reviews for any suggestions or criticism you may have too!**


	10. Chapter 10: Momon x Remedios

**Hello, I'm back again with another commission from a generous reader who wishes to remain anonymous. I apologize for not clarifying a few things on my last chapter leading some of you to think I am skipping straight to the Holy Kingdom arc which was not what I intended to do.**

 **The previous chapter was a commission and the premise was that instead of going to the Holy Kingdom himself, Ainz goes as Momon the Dark Warrior. Please think of these chapters as one-shots/bonus chapters. After I finish the commissions that still on my schedule I will return to where I left before the hiatus which is Enri x Ainz in Carne village. Then Clementine x Ainz, Renner x Ainz, etc. following the novel plot as close as possible since these were meant to be sex scenes focus with plots excerpts here and there for background information.**

 **This chapter will be Remedios x Momon**

 **From now on, I will mark the commissions/one shot at the beginning of the chapter to prevent future confusion. Sorry again for this oversight on my part and as always, thank you for checking out my work. Please follow and favs for future updates!**

Commission: Momon x Remedios

 _After securing the human fortress as well as rescuing Prince Caspond of the Holy Kingdom, Remedios led a raid on a nearby village controlled by the Bafolk, in which her morals were challenged when they use a human hostage. Momon the Dark Warrior noticed that it is futile to save the child since he's been injured beyond saving, decidedly go in for a mercy kill which enrages Remedios who believe that she can save every life. Later, Remedios confronted Momon for his actions and challenged him to a duel. In which she promptly gets defeated, shattering her confidence as a Genius Paladin as well as spark an indescribable feeling within her toward the man who just defeated her. As if reading her mind, the Dark Warrior approached her with a plan to make her his loyal bitch and fix her attitude toward him in order to prevent mishap in the future…_

Remedios was pin against a tree within the forest where the brief duel between her and Momon just took place. Her silvery full plate armor was completely disintegrated by the overwhelming power of the Adamantine adventurer who she thought can't be stronger than herself. She had just intended to teach him a lesson for overstepping his boundaries during the raid. She would never expect to be pinned up against the rough tree barks completely naked by this beast of a man.

Despite her big round chest being pressed hard against the tree barks, she can feel her nipples hardening as well as a hot feeling circulating throughout her body. She was in heat. Her breathing becoming more ragged as she anticipates what this burly warrior going to do to her virgin body. Her body trembles as the Dark Warrior raises his arm high in the air while the other hand still pinning her against the tree.

Momon brings his arm down with force toward the big round ass of Remedios.

A harsh slap on the muscular round ass rocked the body of Holy Kingdom's strongest Paladin's body.

Remedios's world spun. She was many things in her life. She had power, respect. She was the Holy Kingdom's strongest Paladin, The White. She never lost to any human before this, nor does she ever get spanked or slapped by anyone in her life.

The slap that should have hurt her give her a slight orgasm instead. It was not normal. It was not how the Strongest Paladin in the Order supposed to act. She was supposed to be angry, ashamed, not aroused.

She was…She was…

Another hard slap landed on Remedios' juicy ass before she can finish putting her thoughts together from the orgasm the first one gave her. The Dark Warrior spanked her big ass so good she was drooling. Her mind became blank as he tanned her ass with faster and harsher strikes.

She was orgasming with every strike as her ass becomes redder and more swollen.

She could feel herself pressing her ass back into the stinging, calloused palm of her assaulter – no, her master – her new founded love.

It is ridiculous for her to fall that fast for a man. The once proud leader of the Paladin Order, pressing her tight ass back into condemning slaps of the man who she barely knew and despite just minutes ago.

"From now on, you will obey and be a good bitch to me, your loyalty will be laid with me and not with your Kingdom. This is the price you paid when you challenged me. You slut!"

Momon's deep voice resonates throughout her mind as she's getting spanks. She felt the rough bark of the tree on her chest as her body rock into the wood with every slap. It stings, it hurts. But at the same time, it feels so good.

She deserved it. She was stupid and arrogant for challenging him. He was too strong. She could feel that in every inch of her body. From his manly grip on her neck to the harsh spanking he's giving her. She could feel with each orgasm the power of the Dark Warrior. The futility of resisting.

This – Whatever this was – was happening. She had no say at all, the primal instinct of a bitch inside of her told her that there was nothing but obedience for the presence in front of her.

She was feeling it more and more as the vibration of the spankings rock through her body and tickle her womb.

The desires to be breed, to be dominated, to be own.

And something sparked in her. Something came loose. And she just knew, her life will never be the same after this. She's no longer the proud warrior she once thought she was. Her power was meaningless in front of him, her Master.

A small pool of drools was forming gradually as Remedios loses herself in the pleasures of being abused. She was close, just a couple more slaps and she'll achieve the biggest orgasm of her life. An orgasm that she could never achieve no matter how much she touches herself. But before she can achieve that, she feels the grip on her neck loosen and the harsh spanking stop. She was on the verge of cumming and she was just denied like that.

She turns around as if asking for more, and as she turns around, she can feel her pussy twitched. She could feel herself leaking down her knees. Her body had never gotten so hot before. The muscular and scarred body of Momon was the first thing she noticed, but the thing that causes her body to react that way was a little lower. It was his magnificent cock. It was standing tall and proud pressing against Momon's abs. It was bigger than anything she could have imagined, all those erotic books she read with her sister and the Queen cannot prepare her for the magnificent being standing in front of her right now.

The musky, manly scents emitting from Momon's cock makes her feel as if she could be knocked up just by sniffing it.

Her thighs were rubbing against each other as trails of love juices dripping down creating a small pool of liquids where she was standing.

The cock twitches, it was inviting, no – Commanding her- to crawl over and service it. To devote every fiber of her being to its magnificent form.

The veins on the cock pulsate as it twitches one last time before Remedios' mind snapped.

She lost focus on reality and the next thing Remedios Custodio knew, she had dived at the towering man face first. Her legs were spread wide like a dog in heat wanting to get breed.

Remedios' tongue tasted the mixture of precum and sweat as she licks along the veiny shaft of Momon's cock with fervent devotions. She jerked the cock's base with one hand while sucking on the bulbous, red tip with her cherry lips. Her other hand was rubbing and pinching at her pussy and clits with everything she got. Love juices leaked out of her pussy like a waterfall as she shoves more and more of Momon's rigid cock into her tiny mouth.

Remedios' mind hissed in euphoria.

[YESSSS. This is it! This is what I've been craving for all my life]

Her restraints had been unshackled, her faith and loyalty to her country tossed to the wind, her morals be damn. All that matter is the big cock pulsating in her mouth. Its taste was so heavenly, the sin was so delightful as she imagines the faces of her sister and the Queen she served if they see her now.

It was so arousing. She wanted to be taken, abused, own. To be his. To be a woman for such a man. To take his glorious, thick seeds into herself. To warp her tiny virgin pussy around this fat cock. To mold everything of her body into his preference. That is true happiness.

Not killing Demi-human

Not serving the Queen

Not taking revenge for her sister

Servicing and giving her all to her new master is all that is left in Remedios' tiny brains.

Remedios crammed her lips full of cock as she opened her jaw wide. She was gagging on Momon's ridiculous girth, drools dripping out as she sloppily moving her head back and forth.

The strongest Paladin of the Holy Kingdom was on her knees, legs spread wide as she gargles down a man cock. If any of her countrymen were to see this, what would they think? What would her sister and the Queen think?

Remedios couldn't care less, all that left on her mind is to service the cock in her mouth. Her knees were getting dirty from the forest ground, and yet Remedios felt completely at home. It's like where she should have been all along. Not as a human, but a bitch whose sole purpose is to serve her master.

Her jaw ached from taking Momon's whole girth, she could barely breathe while having its big round tip presses up against her throat with every movement of her head.

Momon was standing still, watching with amusement in his eyes as he watches the woman who was supposed to be the strongest of the Human's forces bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

Remedios moans desperately as she slid her cherry lips up and down Momon's veiny shaft.

She regretted her lack of technique. All those years spent training her body and fighting technique could have been used to learn how to pleasures men instead. What uses do her powers have in the overwhelming of the presence before her? Before the Sorcerer King, before the Demon Demiurge?

All those things do not matter to Remedios now. Since she had found her true purpose in life. To be the bitch of the man who defeated her in one move.

Her heart was racing, her pussy was aching as more and more lewd juices leak out of her hole, darkening the ground.

Momon's shaft glistens with Remedios' slutty saliva, its veins pulsing as if demanding more.

Momon places both his hand onto Remedios short brown hair, gripping them tightly before beginning to thrust his hips violently, causing her eyes to widen in surprise as gagging noises resounded throughout the forest.

With each thrust, Momon thrust his long, big cock deeper and deeper into Remedios' throat causing her eyes to slowly roll back into her skull. Getting face fuck to unconsciousness as her pussy tightening toward another orgasm.

Finally, with one final thrust, Momon shoved his whole cock to the base and shoot out a large amount of cum into the strongest paladin's tiny stomach.

Remedios' body trembles as the hot liquid gushes down her throats, her pussy explodes like a waterfall along with a string of yellow liquid mix in. She had peed herself from the intense orgasm.

*cough*cough*

When Momon finally done ejaculating, he pulled his long cock out of her tiny throat before shooting another load onto her face and tits. Smoldering her in thick semen, marking her as his.

"Captain, are you here?"

Just as Momon about to move in and fuck Remedios' brain out, Gustav's voice can be head from outside the forest as he was looking for his captain, probably to take care of some military business.

"Tsk, just when it gets to the fun part"

Momon frown in annoyance at his fun being interrupted, but a new sinister idea pop into his head. With a smirk, he grabbed the half pass out paladin captain by her short brown hair and cast teleportation.

Remedios who's still coming down from her intense orgasm of being face fuck didn't even notice being drag through the portal….

When Remedios finally recover from her euphoria, she can feel the cold and dirty surface of a wooden floor, the surrounding was lightly illuminating by candles while lights shine through the colored glasses giving the room a very holy feeling.

Remedios instantly recognized this as the prayer room for the Light-God. However, she can't care less about that, her eyes were glued onto the man standing proudly over her. His towering cock overshadows her face as he was inspecting the Light God Statue with an amusing look.

A slutty smile blooms on Remedios' face as she crawls on all fours like a dog toward this man, her master. Momon the Dark Warrior. She doesn't know why they're in this place that she considered holy not so long ago, nor does she care. All that matter to her right now is to service her new master's glorious cock.

Remedios can feel her pussy juice leaking out again as she places her lips onto the raging cock of her master.

Her tongue licks all over the manly shaft, over the veins pulsating around it. Her face was blushed red from excitement as she begins to bob her head on the cock that just faces rape her moments ago.

Momon looks down at the paladin captain sucking his cock with enthusiasm and grab her head roughly, stopping her mid sucking while whispering into her ears in a commanding voice.

"Bend over"

Remedios' whole-body tremble at those two words as she obediently turn around on all fours, her face planting onto the dirty floor while her ass wiggling back and forth just like a dog waving her tail for its master while bringing both her arms back toward her drooling pussy with her delicate fingers, inviting him to ram his massive cock into it.

Remedios looked over her shoulder at the man behind her. She was mesmerized by his sculpted muscle, the lights in the room that supposed to give it a holy look only accentuate his form, making him look like the god that she should have been worship all this time. The scars covering his god-like body only make it sexier in her eyes. She can feel her pussy having a slight orgasm just from admiring his form as she let out a small whimper like a lost puppy, begging Momon to inseminate her tight virgin pussy.

"Good bitch"

Momon said while ramming his massive cock into Remedios' steaming pussy in one go, breaking the hymen protecting it with ease as she can feel herself squirted onto the massive cock just from the insertion along.

The pains only increase her pleasures. It's like she finally awoke from a dream. Her life finally has true meaning, and that meaning is to be a masochist dog for her man, her master.

She could feel her pussy lips spreading wide to accommodate Momon. She could feel his cocks sliding past her fingers that she uses to spread her pussy open for him just moments ago. She could even feel every pulsing vein of his throbbing cocks along with her pussy wall as Momon ramming his cock faster and deeper into her womb.

Remedios gasped weakly as she shuddered in orgasm with each thrust, collapsing against the floor. She felt her world melting away as Momon forced himself steadily into her.

She forgot all about her vows to protect the faith

Her oaths to serve the Queen and her country

Her promises to her sisters

Her standard. Her morals. Everything she stood for.

There was no room in her body for those mundane useless things anymore. Her master's cock was all that matter.

This was what she needed. She finally realized how silly and stupid she was before being dominated by the Dark Warrior.

She felt her breasts crush into the wall, her body's sweat, drools, and love juices mingle together creating a pool of liquid right under her body. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth making saliva fly all over. Her eyes were half open as they slowly roll up into her head from the intense pleasures from the pounding she's getting.

Momon presses one of his foot onto Remedios' face, smashing her against the wooden floor.

Remedios' cheek pressed against the grain of the wood, she felt the cold touch of the floor, her pussy shivers from the dominating pounding it's receiving as she etched this experience deep into her mind.

The sins of getting fuck like a dog before marriage, the sins of dirtying the holy temple of the Light God, the sins of forgetting her vows as a paladin.

All those sins crossing her mind only serve to heighten her orgasm. She was a true masochist.

Remedios would remember her slutty moans as she's getting taken forever. Half moans, half screams, she made the sounds that only the most experience cumdumps could make. Utter satisfaction laces her panting, hoarse moans.

"Ohhh! OUHHHHH! MOMON-SAMAAAAAA"

It just keeps going. The massive cock was going in and out of her pussy, stretching her beyond her limits, pushing her closer and closer to complete submission, to true happiness.

She felt as if the Light God she had worshiped all her life was a phony, an illusion. And the man that is stepping onto her beautiful face while giving her the pounding of her life is the true God that she should have worship all this time.

It was as if her body was designed to be his…

Just as she was about to have another orgasm, Momon pulls his massive cock out of her pussy. Causing Remedios to let out a whimper as if she was wronged.

But before she can say anything, a new sensation assaulted her anus.

Momon had plunged his massive cock all the way to the base into Remedios' tiny asshole. Spreading apart her big and juicy ass that's still swollen from the spanking he gave her earlier.

"!"

Remedios arched her back as her eyes roll all the way back with her tongue lolled out lewdly while letting out an inaudible moan with the sudden filling of her ass as her pussy squirted out another stream of hot love juices.

Due to how wet she was from the pussy pounding earlier, it was no trouble for Momon to ram his cock straight into Remedios' ass without any preparation. He had a feeling she was an anal slut anyway from her behavior and this only further confirms it.

Momon firmly grasps her tight and muscular hips the other hand taking hold of her short brown her, yanking her head backward before he digs his virile cock a little deeper into her juicy ass with every thrust of his hips.

Waves of ecstasy coursed through Remedios' body as she bucked her hips against her master. He filled her so perfectly after he punishes and abused her for the bitch she was, he molded her whole body to his cock. He made her pussy, her ass and her mouth, gape for his majestic cock. Her slippery holes were all his to do as he pleased. He stretched her, show her the light and scarped against every hidden corner of her body that she didn't even know existed. Her brain was mushed as it was overload with insane pleasures no other man could give her except her master.

She can feel her womb descended from her pussy eagerly even as she was getting fuck in the ass raw. She wants to be impregnate.

As Remedios was lost in her delirium of pleasures. Momon is now going full speed alternating between her ass and pussy with each thrust causing the paladin slut to squeal like a pig at his godly techniques.

Remedios can feel her juicy swollen ass cheeks slapped against Momon's balls every time he alternates between her pussy and ass. He was fucking her like an animal. And with every alternating thrust, she can feel her little womb dropping lower and lower, kissing the bulbous tips of its new master eagerly every time, begging for his glorious seeds.

She feels amazing, so fucking good.

She was a whore for her master, and he knows it.

She wants to be a slave to his desires. To bear his child. To be abuse.

"Whose bitch are you?" Momon growled as he pounds Remedios' pussy harder

"Aahhn! I'm yours, master! I'm yours! Please, impregnate your bitch! OOuuhhh!"

With a beastly grunt, Momon yanks Remedios upright by her hair. Her back was arched as her pussy tighten around his huge cock. She felt his rugged, muscular chest on her back. As she turns her head, her lips were sealed with an aggressive kiss from her master as he continues ramming his cock deep inside her pussy, kissing the entrance of her womb with every thrust.

Remedios lost herself in euphoria as she felt Momon's cock penetrated her womb before swelling up and releasing the blissfully warm flood of cum that she had been craving.

"ahhhhh! Momon-sama!"

Remedios' moan echoed throughout the holy chamber as she leaned her body into Momon. Her hips grinding onto his crotch passionately as her body twitched in ecstasy.

Her stomach swells up at the amount of thick cum that still getting pumps into her body.

Her pussy was squirting nonstop. Mixing with the cum leaking out of her hole and creating a huge puddle on the floor.

The holy chamber meant for worshiping is filled with the musky smell of sex and sweat.

Remedios' blacked out from the immense pleasure as her pussy was overflowing with thick cum.

Her belly swollen from being filled to the brim.

Her last fading thoughts was how happy she was.

That this was real life at last.

 **Thank you for checking out my work. While this is a commission piece, it also serve to fulfill some of the requests for Remedios and kinks that I had**

 **gotten in the reviews section as well as PM. I appreciate all of you who gave me suggestions and ways to improve my writing. While my grammars**

 **still need a lot of work, I feel that my writing at least had improve a little bit even though it's mostly about writing Lemons.**

 **I want to thank the generous reader who commission this piece again. And as always, thank you everyone for reading my work.**

 **Please reviews for suggestions, follow and favs for future update!**


	11. Chapter 11: Momon x Gagaran

**Hello, I'm back again with another commission from an anonymous reader. This commission pairing is unique, and I think it is one of the few if not first in the Overlord fandom. It is a pairing that I never even think of until the reader suggests it to me. It is a completely new territory for me, and I try to make it more unique compare to my usual style, so please leave any critiques or suggestions in the review sections. And as always, please follow and favs for future updates!**

Momon x Gagaran

E-Rantel: Aftermath of the Demon Invasion

On one of the luxurious beds in the royal suite of the Golden Pavilion; an extremely muscular, sun-kissed skin woman with shoulder-length blond hair was bouncing her tight, muscular ass up and down rapidly like a hungry succubus creating wet, lewd sound every time she brings her hip down onto the massive, veiny shaft. The luxurious bed creaks loudly with each of her movement. If one was to see the current scene, they would be terrified rather than arouse.

The man on the receiving end of this woman assault, rather than whimpering and pleading for the woman to stop like so many "cherry boys" she had force to copulate with her in the past, has a rather complicated expression on his "face". He could overpower the woman pinning him down while slamming her big, muscular ass non-stop onto his enormous cock in a heartbeat. However, her extremely muscular body well as that predatory blue eyes which stares at him with an unbound lust, a look that remind him of a certain big breasted, yellow-eyes worldly beauty.

He is still baffled at how things manage to come this far with some simple words he said as an excuse to get away from a party. Why he is enjoying this act more than he should is beyond him. Has he finally gone insane in this New World? Or has he awoken a part of himself that he never knows exist? That he, the Supreme Being of Nazarick, enjoys getting pin down and ride like a horse by Gagaran of Blue Rose of all things? Not Lakyus the luscious leader of Blue Rose with her firm body, nor the sexy twin ninjas, not even that loli vampire that he had swear to put in place after what she did to one of his friend's creation. But Gagaran of all people? His thought was interrupted as another wave of pleasure hit him when Gagaran bring down her muscular ass and squeeze his enormous cock with pressure that he never thought possible.

The man is no other than Momon, the Dark Hero, as he had been hailed after he chase the demon Jaldabaoth out of E-Rantel, the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom not so long ago. There were a huge party thrown in his honor and as the "hero", it is part of his act to socialized with other of his peers. However, one individual had been bothering him non-stop, the creature that he had almost kill on the spot when he found out what he did to Entoma Zeta, his friend's precious creation.

With his emotions dampening skill in overdrive, Momon used the excuses of being drunk to retreat to his room. Who would have thought that Gagaran was the first one to shoot up and volunteer to escort him back? Before he realized it, Gagaran already pounced on him like a hungry tigress and strip him of his clothes before he can react. And before he even regains his composure, she had already plunged his enormous cock ball deeps into her incredibly tight pussy. Causing him to stop his action and enjoy this new sensation that he never knows exist.

Of all the women he had laid with so far, none of them give him this type of pleasures. Shalltear and Albedo, while world class beauty and are better than Gagaran, didn't give him this pleasure. It like he had awoken to a new side that he didn't know existed in him until now, he find himself enjoying the movement and hardness of Gagaran muscles as she grind away on his big cock.

Momon find himself fascinated by Gagaran fucking herself silly on his large cock. Grinding her muscular ass with practice movements, movements he had no doubt had traumatized many "cherry boys" unfortunate enough to catch Gagaran's attention.

However, Momon is not a "cherry boy" nor does he intend for this charade to go on any longer. Gagaran's action was amusing but he can't let it get to her head. He needs to assert dominant and put this human in her place. Momon grip onto Gagaran hard oblique with his hand and throw her off him with his "Perfect Warrior" strength causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

And before she can realize what had happened, she felt a calloused hand on her muscular shoulder. With a casual display of force, Gagaran found her knees hitting the floor with a deafening sound.

"Hey!" Gagaran yelped out, force to look up at him. For all her training and experience, she could not get up from this man who was getting pin down by her just moments ago. His calloused hand grip hard onto her trap muscles and grip them tightly, asserting his dominant over her. She had to kneel there and look up at Momon, a view she never experiences before since she had always been the one dominating others.

This was a fresh feeling for Gagaran, it makes her feel feminine despite her muscular, hulking frames. She finds her pussy leaking even more juices than before when she was riding with abandoned on Momon's big cock.

And now that cock is rubbing on her face, slobbered in her pussy juices and pre-cum.

What a big, juicy cock.

Thicker than anything she had experience before. Even with her numerous experiences, she was surprised how she was able to put this monstrosity inside her so easily earlier.

Now that it's rubbing it's veiny form against the right side of her face, she can feel herself getting hotter and hotter at this new sensation. The sensation of being dominate by a man. Something Gagaran thought she would never be able to experience given her appearance.

She's not the typical woman like her sisters in arms. Her crazy muscles and appearances scare the men she knows witless before she can even open herself to them. Thus, Gagaran got to actively hunt out "cherry boys" to satisfy her needs. And even though there are men out there who find her attractive, they are all submissive type and those don't interest her.

Deep down inside her, she had always desire to be properly dominate by a man. And now her desires may finally be granted. And she finds her pussy getting wetter and wetter at the thought.

A thick scent. A thick, musky scent for a thick lewd cock. Mixed with her own pussy juices smearing its glorious form on Gagaran's face as she was kneeling there in a daze, mind racing about how much she want to just gobble it up down her throat.

She could handle it; she could handle anything. But she was always on top. She was always in control.

She milked cherry boys by the score. And even though her body may seem unattractive to a lot of men. There is still a section of men that lined up to worship her muscular body and obey to her every whim. But now, she finds herself in anticipation of what to come next.

"Suck it"

That was all Gagaran needed, her long tongue slithered out between her puckered lips. As if charged with a of its own, wrapping around Momon's monstrous cock as she presses her lips passionately around his thick shaft, gagging more and more as she brings it deeper and deeper into her throat.

*Slurp*Slurp*Slurp*

Wet, sucking sounds resounded in the expensive suite as Gagaran bury her face deeper and deeper into Momon's big cock. Her pussy juices leaking out more and more with every movement she takes and just as she was getting use to the size of his veiny, hot cock, Momon grabbed the legendary Adamantine muscular warrior's face with both of his calloused hands and with a sharp thrust of his hips, buried the entire length of his monster cock down Gagaran's throat. Causing her neck to bulge out and her muscles tense up.

Gagaran's mouth went from a small, puckered lips to a wide and stuff hole that swallowed the thickest cock she'd ever seen. She was in bliss as her body getting use and abuse by this monster of a man. A man she thought was just another "cherry boy" that she can pick and play with just moments ago.

Gagaran's whole body strained, all her muscles tensed up like they were in a life or death situations. She could barely breath and her consciousness is fading with each violent movement of Momon's hips.

Her drools and pussy juices made a small pool that spreading more and more underneath them, she can feel her pussy aching for his cock, for the first time in her life, Gagaran is getting dominate by a man and she loves it!

As her body struggled for air, she began to feel as if her body was floating away and she can feel her eyes roll back slowly from the pleasures of getting dominate by this monster cock.

Momon pulled his cock out of Gagaran's mouth and drag her by the hair toward the bed that she was riding him just moments ago before throwing her onto it. Gagaran's muscular body landed onto the luxurious bed while her pussy juices quickly darken the bed sheet in anticipation of the pounding she's about to receive.

"You need to learn your place; I will punish you for the disrespect you shown me earlier now" Momon said coldly while moving closer and closer toward Gagaran's with his erected cock.

A ripple of pleasures course through Gagaran's body as the Dark Warrior moves closer and closer to her. His demeanor and treatment toward her were what Gagaran craves with all her heart. She wants to be treated like a woman, a true woman.

Momon took the shivering Gagaran by the neck and press her face right onto the puddle that her pussy juices made earlier.

Gagaran moaned in delight as she squirmed in pleasures. The musky smell of sweat and love juices assault her nostrils as her face was press into the bed.

Momon pushes his enormous cock into Gagaran's muscular pussy in one swift motion as he grip on tightly to her rock-solid waist.

Gagaran let out an inhuman howl.

She gave a choking, whining howl as Momon's bulbous head plunged itself into her tight, slippery pussy with raw force. She came instantly, squirting streams after streams of hot liquid onto her new master. She came but did not stop shaking her hips like a whore.

Gagaran had been needing this all her life. She had been waiting for a man that is not afraid to dominate her, to make her feel like a woman despite her muscular appearance, to make her feel like an actual woman.

She was in bliss as Momon ceaselessly pump his cock into her tight pussy.

Momon marveled at the taboo sight that seemed almost unreal. The hulking, muscular woman is cummings with every thrust of his cock. It gives him this weird sense of pleasures that he never knows existed within him. Having an incredibly muscular woman writhing in pleasure underneath him give this stark contrast to all the world class beauty he had fucked so far.

Momon had found a new type of pleasures and is relishing in it. To dominate such a muscular woman, invoke a sense of satisfaction that he had never experiences before. Even though she's weaker than a lot of women he bedded, it is her unusual appearance that invoke this sense of pleasures within him.

Momon moves his hips faster and faster, his balls slap against Gagaran's tight, muscular ass creating an incredibly obscene sound as her pussy wall tightening more and more with each orgasm she experiences.

Gagaran felt her hips raise as her master leaned down into her. His manly, muscular body pressed down onto her. Her huge tits that has a unique form due to how much pectoral muscles she had, covered in a sheen of sweat and tinged a hue of pink through her state of arousal, sway up and down with every save thrust of her new master.

Her legs dangled around his powerful body.

Her toes curled with every luscious thrust.

His monster cock deliriously pressed down onto her womb deep inside, forcing its hot tips into her womb with each thrust.

Gagaran felt a pop, deep inside.

Momon's monstrous cock had pride open her womb, the bulbous head reach the place no men had reach before and Gagaran's whole body shiver in delight.

Her muscular thighs wrap tightly around her master body in the intense pleasures she felt.

"Ooohhhh!UHhh! Momon-samaaaa" Gagaran groaned, her eyes rolling back as drools fly everywhere as she experiences the orgasm of her life as she continues to get dominated.

Gagaran could feel her master cock stirring up her womb. Its bulbous, hot head grinding against the back of it as her pussy squirted more and more love juices.

Gagaran feels like all the sex she had before were a dream and she finally experience what real sex is like. What being a real woman is.

The luxurious bed was swampy with a mix of Gagaran's sweat, love juices and piss.

Gagaran was exhausted from the endless orgasms she experience and as her consciousness slowly fade, she can feel her whole body shiver in delight again as Momon began to move his hips more and more viciously, pulling his whole length all the way out of her now gaping pussy before plunging it deep into her womb again in faster and faster movement.

Gagaran's mind went blank as pleasures more intense than the last continuously assault her.

Her pussy lips were spread.

Her womb's lips were spread.

Momon was plunging his cock deeper and deeper into her body.

Gagaran toes curl and her blue eyes begin to cross as she let out howls that doesn't sound human anymore.

She groaned and thrashed and begged.

"MOMON-Samaaa! Masters! Fuck meeee Masterrr! OH! Goddd!"

Gagaran howled incoherently as Momon's monster cock pounded her into submission.

One of the strongest Adamantine warriors is getting pounded silly and begging as her upturned, muscular ass pressed heavily into the luxurious bed that is now dampened to the point that there are no more clean spots left on it.

Momon large cock pounded down as his balls lewdly spanked her ass over and over with every thrust.

He can feel himself reaching his limit as he moves faster and faster, drilling into Gagaran gaping pussy.

With a bestial grunt, Momon bury his large cock deep into Gagaran as her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back. Her pussy tightening intensely as her whole body shakes as endless stream of thick, viscous semen.

Gagaran belly expand greatly, her tight abs are nowhere to be see her stomach had inflated so much that she now looks pregnant. Her last strand of consciousness slips away slowly as she gazes happily at her new master.

With a loud pop, Momon removes his huge cock out of Gagaran gaping pussy, stream of cum leak out and creates a puddle onto the already soak bed. He grins as he looks down at the now pass out woman underneath him.

He looks forward to enjoying more things with his new pet in the future…

Thank you again for checking out my work, I think this is probably one of the few if not the first lemon of Gagaran in the fandom so I hope I do her justice. Thank you again for the generous reader who commissioned this piece. And as always, please Favs and Follow for more update in the future!


	12. Chapter 12: Momon x Gagaran 2

**Hello, I am back again with yet another Commission from the generous anonymous reader! This one is a continuation of the previous chapter. Momon x Gagaran 2!**

 **This pairing had received mixed reactions from everyone. Some of you love it, some of you not so much. And I appreciate everyone's reviews and PM about the pairing as well as suggestions for future pairings. After this pairing, you guys can expect characters such as Queen Draudillon, Brita, etc. to make an appearance. As always, please follow and favs for future updates and leave reviews for any suggestions.**

 **Thank you for checking out my work and many thanks to the generous reader who commissions this chapter**

 _-E-Rantel, The Golden Pavilion Royal Suite-_

Gagaran opened her eyes slowly, her muscular body covered in sweats and semen from the intense love making sessions earlier. As her groggy brain slowly woke up from dreamland, Gagaran recalled the intense pounding as well as waves after waves of pleasures she experienced just moments ago. Everything feels like a dream to her. For the first time in her life, Gagaran feels her heart beats loudly in her chest not from the dangers that she had been so accustomed to from being an adventurer, but from longing for her new beloved.

Momon the Dark Warrior, her newfound love, her master, her everything. He had thoroughly imprinted himself onto her mind and strong, muscular body. Her once tight and juicy pussy is still gaping from the incredible size of his monster cock, as droplets of cum drip out onto the once luxurious bed, now darkened and damp from all the love juices and sweats.

Gagaran raises her muscular body and looks for her new master, but he was nowhere to be seen. She can feel a wave of sadness and emptiness hit her body as panics emotions creep into her mind. What if it was all a dream after all? What if he had abandoned her because she was not to his liking?

Thoughts like these flash through Gagaran minds in what felt like an eternity, her eyes started to get watery and she was about to lose herself in sadness until the door to the bathroom open, and from it steps out a man with the body of a warrior that had seen a thousand battles. Various battle scars large and small covered his muscular and strong body, his skin glistening a healthy bronze with droplets of water still lingering on his body. His face was stern with black hair and a face that is neither ugly nor handsome, it's rather plain looking. Although one can tell that he is of foreign descent and not what one would consider handsome, to Gagaran, he is the most perfect man she had ever met, her God. She can feel her body tingle with excitement as her gaping pussy started to secrets love juices again upon gazing at her master, Momon the Dark Warrior.

As she feasts her eyes all over the perfect muscular body of Momon, his marvelous cock that hangs below his waist raise up slowly, getting bigger and bigger by the second. An audible gulp can be heard as t Gagaran trace her lustful blue eyes upon Momon's majestic cock, her throat was abused by that same cock just moments ago. She can feel her throat tighten and parch up as her face is covered in a hue of pink. Her body trembles in anticipation of what to come.

Her master obsidian eyes swept over her body that is still covered in the fluids of lovemaking, it as if he can see into her very soul. Piercing under her rock-hard muscles and right into the depth of her heart.

And then, with a slight motion, Momon raise his hand and wave Gagaran over wordlessly, as if calling over a dog. His gaze causes Gagaran to shiver in delight as she crawls off the luxurious bed on all fours like a bitch in heat. Her big, muscular ass sway with each movement, as if trying to entice her master to plunge his huge cock into her. If she has a tail, it would be wagging nonstop right now from excitement.

Love juices drip out from Gagaran pussy, leaving a trail of liquid on the expensive carpet of the luxurious room as she drags her huge, muscular body toward Momon, who is standing with his arms crossed, his majestic cock stand tall and proud, waiting to be service upon by its new slave.

Gagaran arrived at her master feet, she kneels reverently and gives his feet a kiss. She was holding herself back from licking it like a dog in fear of displeasing her master.

Gagaran then gets into a crouching position, just like how a dog would be when begging for treats. Eyes upturn with heavy breathing, gazing upon the monster cock in front of her with mad desires and drools can be seen dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

She looks like a dog, waiting for her next command.

"What do you want?"

"To…To service you…Master…."

Gagaran chokes out a few words in a hoarse voice. Her throat sounded completely dry. It was as if there wasn't a drop of moisture in her throat. She can feel her body screaming for that majestic cock. To gobble it up and bury her face into it if that's the last thing she does.

But she can't displease her master, he hasn't given her the order yet. So, her labored breathing continues, she couldn't do anything but stay right in front of his beautiful cock, not until her master had given her permission to service him.

"Suck it" Momon looks down upon Gagaran with amusing looks in his eyes. Thinking how interesting this human had been and he intends to keep training her to his liking.

After what feels like an eternity, the order she had been waiting for came at last. And without a moment delay, Gagaran opens her mouth wide and as if trying to envelop Momon's entire cock. She swallows the entire length of Momon's monster cock all the way to the base with fluid motions, gagging at the sheer size of it as she began wrapping her lips around his massive shaft to give the most pleasures for her master.

The only thing on Gagaran's mind now is to satisfy her master. Nothing else matters to her.

With that single thought, Gagaran relentlessly took Momon's cock into her mouth. Sucking faster and faster as drools drip onto the floor and form a small puddle.

Gagaran was moaning more and more as she continued to gulp down Momon's cock as if it was the best-tasting thing she ever had. Her eyes were misty, and her other hand had been continuously simulating her hot pussy.

Gagaran was sucking like her life depend on it. She sucked on Momon's monster cock with such passions and vigor as if she were afraid it would escape from her. She is putting her all into stimulating her master's cock. To bring him the most pleasures possible.

If one of her Blue Rose sisters or anyone that know her for that matter look at her now, they would never have recognized her as one of the strong, muscular, invincible Adamantine adventurers that is renown throughout the continent.

The Gagaran that is kneeling and sucking with on Momon's cock with such devotions right now looks more like a dog. Her big, juicy, muscular ass wiggle back and forth as she pushes Momon's cock deeper and deeper into her throat.

Amuse by how enthusiast Gagaran is, Momon tried pulling away just to see what would happen. Gagaran moved her head with his motion, desperately not wanting to let go of his cock as her breathing gets more ragged the more he teases her.

Lewd sucking sound echo across the room as Gagaran sucks her cheeks in to create a vacuum, enticing her master to shoot his first creamy load down her parched throat.

"Her technique was actually pretty good for a human" – Momon mused as he continues to enjoy the pleasures of Gagaran's lips slid back and forth the length of his shaft. Drools and precums mixed together creating a potent smell.

Before he knew it, he was close to climaxing. His pre-cum leaking out along as of his bulbous tip as Gagaran move her head back and forth more and more rapidly, letting saliva flies all over.

Momon grasps both his hand onto Gagaran blond hair and pushes his cock all the way down her throat as hard as he could.

"Hmnphmmm!?"

"Mhammm! Nhmm! Hng! Nhmmmmm!"

With a low grunt, Momon releases his thick, creamy load deep into Gagaran throat, causing her eye to bulge out slightly and her gag reflex to kick in at the large load.

Even then, Gagaran kept sucking despite the discomfort, her eyes brighten with happiness at being of use to her master. Determined to keep pleasure him even as white cum started to rush out of her nose while gulping loads after load of hot, thick cum down her throat like she had been walking in the desert and finally found some water.

Momon slowly withdrew his cock from Gagaran's mouth. She looked disappointed as he did so.

"Ohahhh….hnnn…Momon-sama…"

Gagaran breathed heavily as she gazes upon her master with her mouth still full of cum. She uses her hands to scoop back up the cum that was dripping down her chins and onto her muscular chest before putting them all into her mouth, swirling the creamy liquid in with her tongue as if savoring fine wine. Her face was full of bliss as her body shiver from the pleasure of tasting her master's cum.

While Gagaran still lost in the state of ecstasy, Momon had moved behind her and with a swift motion, bringing his calloused, manly hand down her juicy, muscular ass. His palm imprinted upon her rear end as if marking her as his property and Gagaran can do nothing but whimper out a low moan as her hot pussy clench and squirt out more love juices.

Her legs were spread wide into a Y shape, her hips shaking up and down obscenely, begging for her master to give her his love.

Her back arched as she gasped for air and her legs raised onto their tiptoes to bring her big ass onto Momon's monster cock. Rubbing his veiny shaft between her muscular ass cheeks, covering it in love juices, begging it to penetrate her holes.

Momon looks on amusingly as Gagaran tried her best to tempt him. But another thing that he is more interested in is the figure currently spying on them. Momon, or rather, Ainz Ooal Gown, had always erect defensive barriers whenever he engages in any activities. And on this occasion, he had chosen to let the peeping figure sneak up to the door. Because he knows who she is, and he had long guessed her intentions and feelings toward him, and he feels like this would be amusing to see her reactions on how he about to fuck one of her dear sisters. This is just one of his plans of revenge toward the being that had truly anger him ever since he comes to this New World.

With those thoughts in mind, Momon aims his massive cock toward Gagaran hot entrance and plunge his hot shaft deep into her hole, causing her to let out a loud moan that echoes throughout the luxurious suite. So loud that it causes the small figure peeping into their room to shivers and unconsciously move her hands toward her nether region.

That figure was no other than Evil Eyes of Blue Roses, she had come in hope of awake her newfound love and hero, to ask him to take her into his team if he chose to and she even thought of offering her body to him. But before she can knock on the door, she was taken by surprise at the scene that she can see through the slightly open door of the room.

Upon that crack, she saw her own sister, one of her best friends that she holds dear, sucking fervently on a massive cock like a bitch in heat and at upon closer inspection, that cock belongs to no other than her Hero, Momon the Dark Warrior.

Evil Eye can feel her cold heart sank and various emotions rush through her mind like a tidal wave.

Hatred, Betrayal, Disappointment, Confusion…

But above all, she can feel her cold body heating up from an emotion she doesn't know possible.

Lust.

Her whole body heats up as she was mesmerized by the sexual act between her hero and her battle sister. Her tiny body shiver as she watches Gagaran swallow the massive shaft down her throat.

Her breathing becomes ragged as a weird itchy sensation appears in her pink pussy. And when she saw how Gagaran wags her juicy, muscular ass up and down on Momon's cock, she can feel her own pussy leaking out love juices.

Evil Eyes was mesmerized and angry at the same time.

"WHY?! WHY DID HE PICK HER? THAT GORILLA!?"

Evil Eye mind and body was in chaos. She was angry at Gagaran for stealing her hero from her and at herself for getting turn on from watching the act.

Her delusion of grandeur for the Momon's love was falling apart the more she watches on as he plunges his massive cock into Gagaran pussy.

The way she moans send shivers throughout Evil Eye petite frame as she unconsciously moves her hand toward her own pussy and seeks to pleasure herself as the sound and smell of the obscene activity assault her senses. Driving her hornier with each passing moment.

She can smell the scent of sex even from out here, amplify through her supernatural senses.

The scene of a man and a woman.

The lewd sounds of a thoroughly fucked woman.

Not just simple moans and groans.

"WHY NOT ME!"

Evil Eyes was screaming internally as she glues her eyes onto the rapid movement of Momon's hip. His massive cock moves in and out of Gagaran pussy in rapid speed as his massive ball sacks slapped against Gagaran's muscular ass as sex fluids mixed together and create an obscene sound.

Frothy, bubbly, sloppy.

Momon was pounding Gagaran in such a violent tempo that all Gagaran can do was arch her back and let out hoarse gasps for air while letting out loud, reckless groans of a woman on the brink of insanity.

Every moan was fused with drools flying everywhere as Gagaran's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she desperately gasps for air with each of Momon's powerful thrust.

Every thrust sends Gagaran deeper and deeper into dreamland as she cried and groan senselessly at the intense pounding.

The pounding continues for what seems like an eternity and only stop when Momon picks Gagaran's massive, muscular frame up and throw her like some cheap rag onto the luxurious bed before he resumes to plunge his cock deep inside her now gaping pussy again.

Evil Eyes is now breathing heavily as she continuous stimulates her pink pussy under her pants, her other hand pinching and groping her small chest as her swollen nipples poke through her shirt.

Desperately holding in her moans as she watches on the intense fucking Gagaran is receiving from her hero.

Gagaran's upturned ass pressed heavily into the huge bed. Her massive thighs and muscular arms desperately wrap around Momon's body as his massive shaft pounded down and down into her in savage fashion.

His balls slap against Gagaran's tight ass with slaps over and over, turning it pink from the repeated slapping of hips.

Gagaran's pussy quivers constantly and gave up spray upon sprays of juices like a fountain.

White precums mix with love juices and sweat bubbled and oozed out as Momon pushes his cock deep into her wombs.

Momon's broad, muscular back glistens with sweats causes Evil Eye to lose her breath as she fantasizes herself getting ravaged by his strong, big cock and make his bitch just like how Gagaran being dominated right now.

Every time Gagaran came, her juicy, muscular ass shudder and spray massive amount of love juices onto the bed, darkening it greatly. And Evil Eyes was driven insane with jealousy as she dreams of the satisfaction of being fuck by her hero, Momon the Dark Warrior.

Gagaran had already been pounded to such a degree that her pussy is now a gaping hole, and every time Momon pulled his cock out near the tip, her pussy inside clings onto it so tightly as if it was being dragged ever slightly out, before being pounded back deep into shape again.

"What's so special about her, that gorilla? Why is he fucking her?! He's fucking her so good and hard! It's not fair!"

Evil Eyes was getting more and more jealous as she continues to watch. At the same time, her pussy had leaks so much love juices that there is now a small pool forming right under her legs.

As Evil Eye watches on mesmerizingly from the doorway. Her mind raced as to whether there was some way to become one of Momon's women. She had long accepted the fact that she cannot have him for herself but seeing Gagaran receiving such a loving pounding from Momon, Evil Eyes can't help but be filled with jealousy.

She watches on as Momon continues with his steady, long thrust, pressing his long cock faster and faster into the now semi-unconscious Gagaran who is on the brink of passing out from the intense pleasures.

With a final, powerful thrust, Momon buries his cock deep into Gagaran causing her to arch her back up with eyes rolled back and tongue hangs out.

Evil Eyes can see Gagaran's stomach expanded greatly from the amount of creamy white cum that is now overflowing from her pussy as love juices flow out like a waterfall. Her aching pussy long for release as she fixes her eyes on Momon's huge cock that is sliding out of the now unconscious Gagaran.

Evil Eyes snaps out of her daze and quickly move back into her room, still befuddle with what she just witnesses. Various emotions run through her mind as she lay onto the bed while moving her hand toward her dripping pussy, losing herself into her own fantasy.

Back at Momon's luxurious suite, the Dark Warrior was standing near the small puddle of love juices left by Evil Eye. His eye glimmer as he smirks.

"Just you wait little one. I will make you pay for injuring my precious friend's creation"

~To be Continue~

 **As always, thank you for checking out my work. Favs and follow for future updates. Please leave any suggestions you may have in the review sections. And thanks to the generous reader who commissions this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Momon x Brita

**Hello, it's been a while since I updated this story, I need to take care of some personal stuff IRL and did not have time to write as much as I would have liked. The update frequency will be back on track now that I have sorted out most of the IRL businesses. This chapter will be Momon X Brita. A commission from a generous reader. Enri Chapter had been requested by multiple readers both in the reviews section and my PM, please be patience and a continuation of that arc will be written soon.**

 **As always, thanks for checking out my work. Favs and follow for more updates in the future.**

 **CHAPTER SHOULD BE FIX NOW SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE**

Momon x Brita

 _Synopsis: Take place a little after Volume 3 events where Ainz decided to move Nfirea and his grandmother to Carnes village. The setting is Momon the Dark Warrior will be escorting them. Brita at this time just moved into the village and still suffering from nightmares caused by her encounter with Shalltear and had now become a big fan of Momon after being saved by him and hearing about his deeds._

 _-Carnes Village, in a small house in a corner of the village-_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Brita shoots up from her bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat from another nightmare. The scene of her team members getting massacre by that hideous monster had forever seared into her mind. In the nightmare, she ran and ran and ran in the dark forest while howls and ear-piercing screeches from the monster echo behind her back as if playing with her. Brita's mental state hasn't recovered ever since that night, if not for the heroic Dark Hero Momon who found her unconscious in the forest when he was on his way to exterminate the same monster that had caused her all these nightmares, Brita would have become food for the wolves. Thinking back on her actions when they first met in the adventurer inn, Brita can feel a sense of regrets for not treating Momon with more respect. When she found out the one who saved her was the same Dark Hero Momon who had exterminated the vampire as well as stopping the undead conspiracy in E-Rantel, Brita had vowed to repay him when she had the chance.

Sitting up in her bed while still breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, Brita sluggishly drags herself out of bed and walk outside her small house to get some fresh air. Since the incident, Brita decided to move to Carnes Village, a small frontier village near Tob Forest and settle down as one of the village vigilante members.

Breathing in the cool morning air, Brita looks around the village in hope of calming her mind down, it is still early in the morning and most villagers are still asleep but there's something that caught her eyes. Near the entrance of the village, stood a tall figure clad in all black armor, a crimson red cape draped across his back giving him a majestic air while near him was the alchemist Nfriea and his grandmother moving back and forth between a modest house with their belongings. That figure is no other than Momon the Dark Hero, the one who saved Brita and her idol. Brita assumed that he had been hired to escort them to Carne Village after the events that transpired in E-Rantel where Nfrirea was kidnapped and Momon was the one who saved him. Thus, it makes sense that he is trusted by them and is hired to escort them again.

Forgetting about her recent nightmares, Brita rushed toward her idol. She felt her heart beating rapidly and her face getting as red as her hair from the excitement of meeting her idol again so soon

"Ano! Momon-dono?"

Brita called out shyly when she approached Momon

"Yes?"

Momon the Dark Warrior responded while turning around and looking at Brita. He has a feeling he had seen this woman somewhere before but cannot recall exactly where. While he still lost in thought, Brita had already approached him and began talking

"Sorry for disturbing you Momon-dono! But I just want to thank you for rescuing me and killing the vampire that killed my team members" – Brita voice was filled with adoration

"Oh? Ah…Of course! It is only natural for adventurers to exterminate monsters for the good of the people"

Ainz, or rather, Momon the Dark Warrior was taken by surprise at the enthusiasm display by this woman whom he's still trying to recall where he met her from, give out one of his practiced lines when he needs to keep up the role of a hero.

"If not for the priceless potion you gave me back then, I would have been killed by that vampire…." – Brita continues to ramble on and on but Momon had stopped listening when she mentioned the "priceless potion"

At this point, Momon finally recalled where he had met this woman, it was when he first started exploring the New World under the guise of Momon as well as using it as an excuse to get away from the paperwork in Nazarick. He recalled giving this red hair woman one of the HP potions from Yggdrasil.

[She mentioned a vampire almost killing her if not for my potion, could it be…Shalltear?] – Momon's mind was working in overtime trying to figure out what is the relationship between this woman and Shalltear on the night that she was brainwashed.

[Maybe I should bring her under my influences and find out if she knows anything about the people who mind controlled Shalltear] – Momon has taken a closer look at Brita who is quite a beauty. Her wheat color skins, firm muscles from years of adventuring along with her short bright red hair give her a unique flavor that piques Momon's interest.

[May as well subdue her and use her at this point] – Momon smiled to himself while feeling his libido rising.

"While don't we find someplace private to talk more in depth?"

Momon said courteously while looking at an ecstatic Brita whose eyes are sparkling from the invites

-Brita's house, Carnes Village—

Momon took off his red cloak and black armor he had been wearing, revealing his enormous raging erection, as if it were prepared for this in front of Brita's face.

"Ehhh!"

Brita let out a yelp mixed in surprised and embarrassment at the sudden turn of event. She was a thrill when her hero wanted to talk to her more. She thought he meant about adventuring stories, not this.

Despite her surprise, Brita is no virgin, and she knows that this may be her only chance of getting a favor from such a perfect specimen in her entire life. She ignored her embarrassment and just get down on her knees while crawling toward the throbbing, enormous and veiny meat pole in front of her.

She tried to keep calm but unable to hide her ragged breath while the strong smell of Momon's large cock assaulted her nostrils. Ever since the near-death incident, Brita hasn't laid with anyone and now in this situation, she finds her libido taking over her cognitive functions, reducing her state of mind rapidly to that of a bitch in heat.

Little did she knows that Momon the Dark Warrior has been observing her expressions while simultaneously releasing a special aphrodisiac spell in order to increase her horniness.

Feeling that the time had come, Momon pushed his throbbing cock that is leaking pre-cum against Brita's hot cheek, prompting her to let out another surprised yelp from the heat of his veiny cock.

Momon then moves the swollen, bulbous head that is leaking more and more pre-cum across Brita's face, covering her in slimy juices, creating an extremely lewd look.

Brita, entranced from the aphrodisiac spell of Momon as well as all her pent-up sexual frustration, unconsciously stick out her hot tongue and began licking the pulsating shaft.

She moves her tongue slowly, caressing every inch of Momon's majestic cock, mixing the large amount cock juices oozing out nonstop from the swollen tip with her saliva. The mixed juices were dripping down the veiny shaft and twisting around her tongue as she began licking more boldly, twisting her tongue from Momon's tips all the way down to his heavy ball sacks while running her small hands all over Momon's muscular body that was created from 'Perfect Warrior'

Momon enjoys this service for a while longer before grabbing the head of Brita, who was still engrossed in savoring the taste of her hero's cock, and mercilessly thrust his whole length down her throat, causing her pretty eyes to bulge out slightly and her cheek puffed up due to the sheer size of his cock.

Momon drew her head toward him while thrusting out his hips in larger and larger motions till he buried his enormous cock completely inside her throat, causing her throat to contract tightly around his shaft while gagging for air.

Brita's eyes were teary and her whole face is red from swallowing such an enormous cock whole. With her eye upturned, she looked up at Momon who's still thrusting his hip savagely into her mouth begging him to slow down.

However, that only serves to increase Momon's sadism and excitement as the hot and sticky feeling of Brita's throat enveloped around his huge cock. The warm, slippery flesh of Brita's inner cheek tightening on his veiny shaft every time she struggles to breath increase his pleasures several folds as he began pumping his cock faster and faster down the maiden's throats.

Momon swings his muscular body toward the face of Brita in larger motions with every thrust he made while burying his heavy balls into her face. Brita's consciousness began to fade little by little from the shock of being used in such a violent way.

Despite that, her body became hotter and hotter with each thrust of Momon's large cock. Her pink pussy continuously leaks more and more love juices onto the wooden floor, creating a small puddle that is mixed with the drools dripping out from her mouth.

Just as Brita was on the brink of unconsciousness, Momon pulls his enormous cock all the way out from her mouth, giving her some breathing room after the intense thrusting while smiling sadistically at his new prey who is struggling to catch her breath.

Momon then picks Brita up in a princess carry and throw her onto the nearby bed, prompting a cute yelp from her.

Brita body is now glistening in a mixed of sweats, drools and love juices giving off an extremely alluring smell in the room. Still half conscious from the intense throat fuck earlier, Brita can feel her body burning up as her pussy and clit are now swollen up while leaking love juices in anticipation of what to come next.

Shyly glancing over the enormous cock that is rubbing against her pussy entrance, Brita can only whisper out weakly:

"Please…please be gentle"

Momon approaches Brita while smiling lewdly. Using his calloused hand to tease her red and swollen clitoris while rubbing his veiny cock against her entrance to tease the bitch in heat even more as Brita's delicate body squirms in pleasures.

Pleasures assaulted Brita's senses as Momon teases her ore and more, her hips squirm restlessly as her clitoris was getting bigger and more erect from the teasing of Momon's experienced hands.

Her heavy breathing became irrepressible as more love juices soaked through the bed. Her mind is now a mess from the constant pleasures, her pussy begging to be penetrated and her breathing becomes ragged from the excitements.

Just as Brita about to lose her mind, Momon plunge his enormous cock balls deep into her wet pussy, causing her to let out an extremely lewd moan.

"Aiiaaaah!"

Brita screams while arching up her back while a slight bulge appears on her stomach, a stream of liquid squirted out from her pussy onto Momon's body.

Momon feels a torrent of pleasures wrap around his cock as Brita's tight pussy contracted around his veiny shaft. Her vaginal flesh wrapping every inch of his horse cock as hard as it can as if it does not want to let it go. Brita body was shaking non-stop from the sheer size of Momon's cock and while she still coming down from the pleasures of getting penetrated by such a massive weapon, Momon had already begun moving his hips, causing her mind to overload from even more pleasures.

Brita's reasoning flies out of the windows as Momon's movements get faster and faster with every thrust. Her slutty voice echo throughout the bedroom as squelching noises become louder and louder along with the creaking of the bed.

Momon is now moving his hips all the way back, pulling his cock all the way out before plunging it balls deep into Brita's wet pussy again, creating loud slapping noise every time his balls came into contact with her firm and juicy ass.

Brita opened her eyes wide and her mouth trembles from the pleasures of the flesh. As her slutty vaginal walls wrap it fleshes around Momon's cock tighter and tighter every time its bulbous tip kisses the entrance of her womb.

Saliva was dripping from her cherry lips as her hazy eyes rolled into the back of her head from the intense pleasures she was receiving. Momon technique and size was just something she never experiences, and she knows that she will never be able to achieve pleasures with any normal man ever again after this as her mind drift further and further into dreamland.

Momon's pleasure was increasing with each thrust too as he thrust harder and harder into Brita's slutty pussy, his rapid, piston motion striking Brita womb entrance more and more causing her face to turn into a bitch in heat while her body shivers from the numerous intense orgasm he's bringing her.

As his thrusting becomes more and more intense, Momon flips Brita over into a doggy position before thrusting his cock deep into her pussy again.

Before she can register what was going on, Brita's mind was assaulted with pleasures again. The change in positions let her experience pleasures in a different way. But before Brita can fully experience the pleasures, a new sensation assaulted her senses as Momon had thrust one of his index fingers into her twitching asshole.

Her twitching asshole was wet with love juices dripping down from her pussy earlier, thus Momon finger slide in without any trouble. Despite never experiencing anal before, Brita can feel her body heating up from the new sensation of having both her whole fill up at the same time as her moans become lewder with each movement of Momon's cock and fingers.

Obscene wet noises and smell permeated throughout the room and continue to get louder and louder along with the sensual moan of Brita as she wiggles her toned and muscular body from the intense pleasures of having both her hole fill.

Brita's ass cheeks quiver as love juices continues to leak from her pussy like a waterfall with each thrust of Momon's cock as her body getting accustomed to the new sensations and pleasures.

But that did not last long as Momon stop his movement abruptly before pulling out his big cock and just plunge it deep into Brita asshole without any warning, causing her to yell out in surprised before being assaulted by a completely new kind of pleasures that she had never experience before.

With a savage thrust, Momon's enormous cock slide into Brita virgin asshole to the hilt in one go while Brita let off a slutty howl from her pretty mouth due to the intense new waves of pleasures which seemed to run right from her asshole to the top of her head.

"Hahhhii! EHHH?! OHhhhhh!"

Her ass quivers as the veiny cock plunged deep into the depth of her ass while her pussy, swollen from the savage pounding it received from Momon earlier squirt out stream after stream of love juices while Brita's mind goes blank from the waves of orgasms that hit her.

Momon's movement sync up with Brita as she swings her ass along with his rhythm sultrily increasing both of their pleasures.

Sounds of fleshes colliding with each other, as well as obscene squelching noises, echo throughout the room. Momon calloused hands grip tightly onto Brita's firm and juicy ass as he piston faster and faster toward the peak.

His veiny cock swelling up more and more with each movement along with the slutty howling of Brita, whose tongue is lolling out of her mouth creating an 'O' face from the overwhelming waves of non-stop orgasms she received from her hero.

With a final, savage thrust, Momon pulled his cock all the way out from Brita's gaping asshole and plunging it all the way to the hilt again causing her to howl in ecstasy before releasing his thick white seeds deep inside Brita's asshole.

"Euhh!HIiii!"

Brita let out her loudest scream yet with her beautiful eyes rolled back revealing the whites while smiling lewdly with her tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat.

Brita's stomach expands rapidly from a large amount of cum filling her as her consciousness slowly fade from the waves of pleasures

Momon pulled his enormous cock out of Brita gaping ass with a pop followed by a spurting sound. White cum started to shoot out from Brita's ravaged anus like a fountain.

As thick, white cum overflowing from her asshole, Brita smiles in bliss as her consciousness fade from the once in a lifetime pleasures she just received from Momon the Dark Hero, knowing that she can never go back to being normal again.

Momon smirk sadistically while looking at the pass out Brita, happy that he may finally find the ones who brainwashed Shalltear through his new pet…

 **Sorry for the technical problem, I uploaded the chapter and went out to a family dinner without realizing the problem. My apologies for the inconveniences. This had never happen before so I think it just FF server being wonky.  
**

As for this chapter, I tried to give a little bit more backdrop instead of just jumping into the sex this time. Please let me know what I need to improve in the reviews so I can better flesh out the characters interactions in future chapters. Thank you as always for checking out my work. Favs and follow for future updates.


	14. Chapter 14 - Momon x Receptionists

**Hello, I am back with another commission chapter, the character in this one will be a little obscure, but I think you guys will like them. They are Isphen and Wina, both are the receptionists of the E-Rantel adventuring guild and they are originally from the web novel of Overlord before it has taken form into a Light Novel and Anime adaptation. In the web novel, both have a crush on Momon the Dark Warrior for obvious reasons. These two have their own entries in the Fandom Wiki so feel free to have a look at their history for more background on their character.**

 **As always, thank you for checking out my work. Favs and follow for future updates.**

 _Synopsis: This take place around Volume 8, Side Story 1 where Enri went to the Adventurer's Guild for some help and got ignored by the receptionist. Except this time instead of one receptionist, she got ignored by two. Which are Wina and Isphen. They are now being "punish" for being bad girls_

 _ _-E-Rantel Adventure Guild, VIP's Room-__

In the luxuriously decorated room, two voluptuous women stand stark naked, their bodies wiggle back and forth while breathing heavily, as if begging whoever looking at them to pin them down and fuck them like the 'pig bitches' that they are. Whip and pinch marks can be see from everywhere on their delicate, white skins.

"Haa…Ahhh…haaa"

Wina let out a sweet voice and wiggle her body, her big and juicy ass jiggle with each of her motion. Her body was well-proportioned, with just the right amount of meat on it. What especially drew the eyes above all else though, is her big, juicy, childbearing ass that perked up proudly and jiggle with each of her movement, enticing the carnal desires of men to conquer and put their seeds deep inside that valley of flesh.

Standing next to her was Isphen, her big tits heaving up and down and her erected nipple quivering with each breath she takes. She is the head receptionist of the E-Rantel Adventure guild and her pig-sister. It is what the muscular warrior sitting on the luxurious sofa while sipping on the finest wine while whipping and pinching every inches of their sinful bodies had taken to calling them, "Pig bitches"

Today they had disappoint their master. They had ignored one of his very important "pet" and he is now punishing them by slapping and pinching various places on their bodies. Their big tits and juicy asses are swollen red from the abuses of their master, but if one were to see them now, they look no more than bitches in heat, lewd juices dripping down their legs with every slap and pinch from their punisher.

Ever since his arrival in E-Rantel as an adventurer, they have been infatuated and conquered by his heroic deeds and monstrous cock.

He had fucked their brains out on his first day of arrival and make them his bitches to spy on the big wigs of the guild for him. In return, they get the honor to serve his glorious cock.

This man is no other than the Adamantine adventurer, Momon the Dark Warrior. Slayer of Honyopenyoko and Savior of E-Rantel from the Undead Conspiracy.

Right now, they are receiving the punishment of their master for ignoring his important pet, but they are also giving away all the secrets that they have gathered on the big wigs of the guild. So they know after this "punishment", what they yearn for the most will be given to them, and they squirm in anticipation at the thought.

Wina was wiggling her body back and forth, showing off her big and juicy ass while Isphen was swaying her big tits seductively in front of Momon's face.

Momon gives the wine another sip before throwing the glass to the side and look at the two horny bitches vying for affections in front of him. With a quick and decisive movement, he reaches his big and calloused hand out toward Isphen's swaying tits and twists her erected nipple with a sadistic smile making her go weak in the knees while giving off a scream of ecstasy.

He then pulled Wina into his lap with his other arm, giving her big ass a loud smack while gripping it tightly causing her to moan lewdly while leaking love juices all over his legs.

Momon then pushes the pair of horny bitches onto all four and proceed to skillfully move his fingers around their leaking pussies.

Having their pussies touched at the same time, Wina and Isphen gave off lewd moans, each one louder than the last as if competing to see who's the bigger slut.

Obscene sloshing noises mixed with ragged voices and moans echo throughout the room as the expensive carpet is darkened by the sluts' pussies' juices.

Both 'pig-bitches' were wagging their asses obscenely like dogs in heat, begging to be chosen to receive their master's glorious cock.

After teasing both of the sluts for a little longer, Momon decided to thrust his enormous cock into Wina's big and juicy asses, prompting her to let out a euphoric moan while sticking out her tongue.

Isphen watched with jealous eyes as Wina was the first to receive their master's cock while rubbing her pussy in frustration. Although she does not have to feel frustrated for long as her master gave an order that she was ecstatic to heard.

"Wina, we shouldn't leave your slutty pig-bitch sister by herself, shouldn't we? Why don't you use that mouth of yours and bring her some relief"?

Momon ordered while giving Wina's big ass a loud smack, causing her to arch her back while moaning even louder from the pleasures.

Wina, who wallowed in the pleasures of being penetrated by Momon's monster cock, reach her tongue out lewdly and began licking Isphen's clitoris, slurping up the overflowing pussy juices deliriously creating an extremely arousing sound.

Momon's thrusts become faster and faster as loud smacking noises resound around the room from his balls slapping against Wina's juicy ass.

Wina's breathing becomes rougher and rougher as she buries her face into the pussy of Isphen while getting pounded from behind by her master. Her big tits bounce around wildly with each of Momon's thrust.

Momon increases his roughness and begins to smack Wina's ass with his calloused hand in a fast rhythm causing the juicy ass to swollen red from the abuse. Isphen was losing herself more and more in the pleasures as she yanks on Wina's lustrous blond hair while grinding her crotch onto Wina's beautiful face.

With a savage movement, Momon buried his cock all the way to Wina's depth, spread open her cervix and buried his bulbous tip insider her Womb before unleashing his thick semen.

Wina throws her head back while biting onto Isphen's clitoris from the pleasures, stretching out the swollen clitoris while Isphen knees jitters from the stimulations.

'Fuehiiii! Master's cummmmm! CUMINNNNGGG!"

Wina screamed out obscenely while rolling her eyes back from the pleasures of having her womb fill to the brim as hot cum began to spill out from her pussy onto the floor.

Isphen quickly kneel-down and crawl toward Wina's cum-leaking pussy with fervent eyes while Momon pulled out his still hard as rock monster cock from his slave's pussy.

Isphen wasted no time to service her master as she kisses his erected cock that is still leaking out hot cum while using her soft and delicate hands to caress his veiny shaft. Momon throws the half-conscious Wina onto the luxurious sofa with one hand like he's throwing away a piece of trash before turning his attention to Isphen, who gobbling on his cock with infatuations in her eyes.

Lewd sounds echo throughout the VIP's room as Isphen was moving her tongue back and forth skillfully, deliberately making obscene noises in order to entice her master's lusts whiling looking up at Momon with a slovenly face while holding his fat cock in her mouth.

Isphen was extremely horny from watching Wina getting pounded earlier, her face was bright red and her breathing was rough as she crawls her tongue along Momon's thick shaft while rubbing her inner cheeks against the bulbous tip.

Isphen wiggles her tongues furiously while releasing muffle moans mixed with the slurping sounds of frothy saliva ooze from the gap between her lips and Momon's enormous cock. Isphen made sure to carefully scrape off whatever smegma of thick cum left over from Momon's recent load that he dumps into Wina pussy. She was using her tongue and nose to fully savor the cum smegma.

This continues for a good minute before Isphen had finally licked Momon's cock clean. She then forcefully lowered her face and brought Momon's monstrous cock even further into her mouth, all the way down her slim throat.

Momon's veiny shaft had become shining wet with saliva and Wina's pussy juices was now moving smoothly in and out in rhythmic intervals as Isphen moved her head back and forth faster and faster while puckering out her lips like a woodpecker, taking Momon's veiny shaft all the way to the back of her throat by herself while Momon look down on her in amusement at his slave's cock sucking skills.

Isphen had now started a piston motion with her mouth pussy, making use of her entire face while tightening around her master's big cock with her tongue and mouth as much as she could. Drawing her face upward in a single stroke and as soon as she gets near the swollen tip of the cock, she flicks her slutty tongues around the cock tip in a teasing manner before burying the big, veiny cock ball deeps into her face again without pause.

The smell of precum and lingering pussy juices assault Isphen's nose, love juices flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall, creating a small puddle where she was kneeling as she waggles her juicy ass from left to right in a seductive way to entice her master to plunge his glorious shaft deep inside of her womb.

Isphen was thoroughly servicing her master cock from the base to the tip by every mean possible while making an extremely bewitching smile with upturned eyes, begging Momon to ravage her pussy.

Feeling satisfied with his slave's services Momon pick up Isphen and laid her on top of the still entranced Wina. He can see Isphen's body tense up in anticipation of being fuck silly by her master's enormous cock.

Isphen turns her head back to look at Momon, licking her moist lips sultrily while wiggling her big and juicy ass, begging her master to plunge his cock deep into her womb quickly.

A stream of cum flowed out from the still gaping pussy of the pass out Wina's from Isphen's ass movements.

Momon approached the slutty pig-bitch and grabbed onto her firm, juicy ass cheeks before slamming his glorious cock ball deeps into her pussy, which had been aching for his cock.

Having been kept on the brink of orgasm all this time while watching her pig-bitch sister Wina getting pounded by their master, Isphen's body trembled from the joy of finally being penetrated by Momon's cock as her aching pussy squirted out a large amount of love juices. Mixing with the cum that was still oozing out from Wina's pussy.

Momon intensified his movements thrusts after thrusts as he squeezes and spanks Isphen's big ass cheeks in every way imaginable. Leaving marks all over the beauty's white ass.

Isphen's voices rushed out louder and more excited with each stroke of her master's massive cock. Her big and juicy tits rub against the equally large tits of the half pass out Wina, their erected nipples graze against each other more and more with each passing moment.

At this point, Wina had finally awake from all the intense movement as well as the weight of Isphen on her body. When she opened her eyes and feels the stimulations on her body, Wina just smiles lewdly at the bitch-face Isphen before wrapping her arms around her 'pig-bitch' sister and started making out with her.

Seeing that Wina had woken up, Momon pulled his enormous cock all the way out from Isphen sloppy pussy and began to alternate between the sluts' pussies while occasionally sandwiching his cock between their pussies', rubbing it against their swollen clitoris and giving them pleasures out of this world with the cock of a Supreme Being.

Loud moans and wet noises echo throughout the room as the bitches lost themselves to the pleasures of being dominate by Momon.

The luxurious sofa creaks loudly under the weight of the sluts and Momon's relentless pounding as their body sunk deeper and deeper into the cushions. Love juices, sweat, and semen mix together staining the expensive fabrics while the 'pig bitches' kisses each other sloppily, their faces intoxicated with pleasures as Momon's thrusting movement get faster and faster.

Both bitches' tongues were lolling out with saliva flying everywhere, covering their beautiful faces, creating an extremely sinful look.

Momon was also slowly losing himself in the pleasures as he began to thrust faster and faster between the pussies' sandwich, rubbing both Wina and Isphen clitoris harder and harder with each thrust, making both sluts go crazy in euphoria.

With one final thrust, Momon gripped tightly onto Isphen now swollen ass cheeks and release a bestial grunt as a thick stream of white semen shoot out vigorously from his pulsating cock, covering both Wina and Isphen's busty bodies in sticky liquid.

"ohhhh! AHiii! MASTER'S Cumm!"

"Ihhii! Masterrrr! I luvvv youuu!

Wina and Isphen both scream their lungs out in ecstasy as hot cum touch their bodies.

Smiling lewdly at each other, both sluts began to scoop up the thick semen on their bodies and bring it into their mouth as they initiate another long and hot kiss, tasting their master's virile seeds together while caressing each other bodies.

Momon took out a bottle of wine from Nazarick and pour himself a glass before sitting down with his still erected cock on another sofa while watching his bitches play around while picking up the reports that they had prepared for him on the big wigs of the Adventurer's Guide, which will be very helpful in his mission of finding out more about the New World.

But before he can read past the first paragraph, Wina and Isphen had sidled up next to him while hugging his legs from both sides. The 'pig bitches', with practice movement, sandwiched his still hard cock between their big, juicy titties.

The soft feeling enveloped Momon's veiny shaft as the leftover cum leaked out from his bulbous head. Both 'pig-bitches' breathed in the pungent smell of cum from their master's cock in ecstasy as they both extend their slutty tongues out while squeezing their big tits together onto the enormous cock of Momon's before taking turn licking off the left-over semen.

Two wriggling tongues wrap themselves around the still shining cock of Momon the Dark Warrior as the pungent smell of smegma, sweat and sex juices permeates the VIP's Room.

Wina and Isphen faces tinged red in lust as their eyes grew melty and their breathing became rough.

Wina was using her tongue to lick the under the shaft of Momon's cock while Isphen was moving her tongue seductively around the tip and under the foreskin, scraping out any leftover cum smegma as if it's a delicacy.

Their big and juicy titties were squeezing and rubbing the lower half of his cock and balls as they compete to get as much cum as they can from their master.

The dense, sticky smegma of semen and pussy juices were devoured by the pair in no time while Momon was enjoying his wine reading the spy reports, running his hand all over their sinful body while contemplating on how to extend his vacation away from the paperwork at Nazarick.

But his thought was interrupted when both bitches were now wagging their asses in front of him, begging for another round of pounding from their master.

Momon smile sadistically, putting down report while approaching the begging sluts.

"Yare, yare, look like I'll just have to think about these things later"

The Supreme Being thinks to himself while obscene moans began to fill the VIP Room again…

 _-To be continued-_

 **Thank you for checking out my work, I haven't written a threesome in a while so if there is any suggestion to improve please let me know. This chapter doesn't really have any backdrop due to how little are known of the receptionists. However, they do have their own page in the official Wiki so feel free to check those out if you want to learn more about their personalities and characters.**

 **And I know a lot of you have been waiting for the continuation of the Enri chapter and it will come, please be patient.**

 **As always, follow and favs for future chapters. Leave a review for any suggestions or questions and I'll try to answer them as often as I can.**


End file.
